Watchdogs Vol II
by Jpbake
Summary: It's been eight years since the Watchdogs had been disbanded. Since then the world has descended into chaos. With tension continue growing between the Robots and mankind fear of a second war is at a all time high. Despite the risk of prosecution the Watchdogs know they have no choice but to return to action, even at the cost of their freedom and lives.
1. Recall

**Guess what Everyone I'm back, and with the long awaited sequel Watchdogs, a parody based off the hit video game Overwatch. **

**And boy has their been some more lore added to Overwatch since the first story ended, the biggest one revealing that Soldier 76 is actually gay. What does that mean for Branch though? Absolutely nothing. too late to change that now nor would I. But it does kill one of my favorite ships in the actual video game. I had been shipping Soldier 76 with Ana since I bought that game over a year ago and now they release a short story that reveals that he is actually gay? I don't have a problem with the LGBT at all but when the writers start killing my ships I get a little bummed. If they ruin my Lucio ship in the future I'm mailing a hand written complaint to Geoff Goodman myself. **

**Anyway you don't care about any of this you just care about the story, so enjoy **

Far off in Manhattan there was a old abandoned building closed off from the public. Eight years ago this building housed some of the greatest heroes known to men, now it was all but abandoned. These heroes was known as the Watchdogs. A group of special government agents that was tasked to end the war between robots and men. They did their job well but as a result a knew enemy arose, the Raptors. The head of the Raptors Chef went undercover as a Watchdog agent, earned the trust of heads of the Watchdog Commander Branch and Headmaster Peppy, only to end up destroying them. Setting them up and making them look like criminals Chef personally killed Peppy and had former Watchdog agent turned Raptor recruit destroy the rest, the once powerful task force was disbanded, the surviving members fleeing and becoming fugitives of the law, and all their headquarters shut down from the public.

That didn't stop all the former agents however from still working in secret inside one of the old bases. Mr. Peabody, a genetically advanced dog scientist and a former agent stationed at the Manhattan headquarters still resided at the old base, making sure to make his presence unknown to everyone. Many years ago Peabody was the scientist responsible for the Chronal Accelerator that kept former pilot turned Watchdog agent Suki into the speedster that she was today. Though they never were stationed together the two kept in touch through phone calls and Skype messaging, though they had not talked since the disbandment.

Now hidden away in his old lab, Peabody worked alone on a type shield generator, one that could shield the entire body and withstand damage up to a tank missal, his only company being his Artificially intelligent computer Athena.

"Shield Generator test activated," Athena spoke in a feminine voice. Peabody hummed to himself and placed the small device on the table. This was only a prototype, hoping if successful to work on a much bigger version able to protect an entire being. He pressed a button on the generator and watched a force field pop up from the generator and shield about a three foot radius around the table. It looked like a success at first until it suddenly short circuited and blew up in Peabody's face knocking him off his chair and onto the floor.

Frustrated Peabody picked himself up from the floor grabbed the generator and threw it across the lab.

"Now, now," Athena spoke "No need for a temper, your heart rate is through the roof."

"I told you to stop monitoring my vitals Athena," Peabody snapped back.

"If you insist." Athena replied as Peabody went to the fridge and took out a hotdog and a some mustard, pouring the mustard over the wiener as he sat in front of his wall sized TV."It has been forty three days since your last cardio workout. Remember, a healthy body..."

"Equals a healthy mind, I know that Athena." Peabody groaned taking a bite from his hot dog.

Turning on his TV Peabody watched as the news anchor spoke about the ongoing tension between the humans and Robots.

"Tension continue to grow between robot and humans relations as several riots broke out during robot rights rallies across the globe," The female anchor reported. "Swat teams were called in to break up the riots as dozens of both humans and robots were arrested and dozens more injured." Behind the anchor there was angry humans chanting offensive language towards the robots and saying they were only machines and a bunch of bolts. One human held up a sign that suggested robots were only good as slaves. "So far the nations of the world refuse to intervene fearing picking a side could cause retaliation from the other side."

"Ugh, things are worse then ever." Peabody sighed turning off his TV and pulling up his computer. Peabody instantly pulled up the Watchdog Recall initiative and the options yes or no pulled up on the screen. Peabody was about to press yes when Athena spoke up.

"Every time you hear news of this we go through this. Let me remind you recalling Watchdog agents to active duty comes with a great risk. The Petras act clearly states any form of Watchdog activity is deemed illegal and punishable by prosecution."

Peabody sighed "I know Athena." Peabody reluctantly shut off his computer as he sulked in his chair. "Your right, that's the way the world is."

Peabody looked at a picture of his old team. A framed picture on his desk taken at Suki's inauguration on the team. Everybody was there, Branch, Poppy, Gobber, Hiccup, Tooth, Shifu even headmaster Peppy and Pitch. They all seemed so happy for their newest recruit, and Peabody longed to see their faces again. Even though he knew even being in contact with them came at great risks. He hadn't felt this lonely since he first arrived onto Earth.

Peabody was born in a lab located on the moon. He was a test subject for super intelligent animals led by head Scientist Herold Peabody. Herold was always so nice to the young dog that when Peabody escaped to Earth he took his former handler's name.

_A Young Peabody was looking out at the moon rocks through one of the many windows at the lab. The young puppy had snatched Herold's glasses and was staring through the lenses as he looked outside, curious to see how the world looked through his human handler's eyes. _

_The noise of the door opening caught Peabody's attention and he quickly hid the glasses behind his back. _

"_I think you have something that belongs to me?" The scientist chuckled holding out his hand. "Hand them over." _

_Peabody was scared at first, fearing he was in trouble but the scientist spoke to him in a gentle voice. "It's okay, your not in trouble." Herold took out his other hand and offered him a hot dog. "Here's it's leftover from the group lunch. I'll trade you." Peabody barked with joy and instantly traded the glasses for the hot dog. Digging into the wiener Peabody turned his attention back to the window. _

"_There's not much to see out hear kiddo." Herold replied. "But you know there's more out there, don't you?" Peabody just turned to Herold and panted happily. _

_Herold smiled and offered Peabody his hand. "Come on I want to show you something." Taking his hand Peabody walked on his hind feet as Herold led the young Puppy to the main hanger." _

Peabody's reminiscence of his past suddenly paused when he heard the intruder alarm set off. Somebody was inside the building.

"I'm sensing intruders." Athena spoke up.

Peabody knew exactly who they where too. Putting on his glasses he growled "Raptors, Athena kill the lights."

Right outside the lab door six Raptor agents carrying heavy assault rifles paused in confusion when they witnessed the lights go off. Slowly opening the door they searched the lab for their target, only to find the darkness and silence sending a nervous chill down their spines.

Suddenly a squeaky bone fell from the ceiling causing the Raptors to look up. That is when Peabody dropped down, attacking the Raptors like the mad dog he was. Growling like a pit bull Peabody grabbed one of the rifles in his jaws and crushed it with his teeth. He then grabbed one of the agents by the ankles and sent him crashing through a window. He then dug his teeth into the neck of another agent and smashed the guys face into the floor. One Raptor soldier started shooting at him but Peabody grabbed that rifle in his teeth and bit it in two as well. He then tackled another agent onto the ground and started mauling his face before turning to the last two agents, digging into their chest with his claws before smashing their faces onto the hard floor.

He thought the danger was averted that is when a black mist started floating past him. The mist landed on the top balcony and let out a wicked chuckle. The mist then took it's human form and that is when Peabody realized who the mist was.

"Hello Peabody, remember me?"

"Pitch?"

"No, it's not Pitch anymore," Pitch put on his skull mask and put the hoodie of his cloak over his face. "Call me, the Boogeyman!"

Peabody let out a growl and leaped towards Pitch, but the agent whose face he mauled got up and shot Peabody with a giant taser. Peabody fell and let out a painful roar as three other agents got up and shot taser after taser at Peabody. Pinning him down as electric currents ran throughout his entire body.

With Peabody contained Pitch hacked into Peabody's computer and shut off the security protocol. He then put in a flash drive as he started extracting the locations of the remaining Watchdog agents.

"Security protocols failing." Athena spoke "Peabody, Boogeyman is extracting the Watchdog agent database."

"No," Peabody growled. He couldn't let that traitor get his hands on the locations of the Watchdog agents, it would be a slaughter if he did. He had to stop him. Finding his strength he grabbed the cords, and despite the electricity shooting through his veins he sent the Raptor agents flying through the lab, ripping the taser cords right off him.

"Extraction level at..." One of the agents came crashing through the window where the main computer was at. "Thirty two percent."

Sighing Pitch took out his guns, "Guess I will have to deal with this myself."

Floating down to Peabody's level he fired round after round at Peabody, hitting Peabody's armor each time, knocking the mad dog scientist backwards with each bullet he took. Finally with the last bullet Peabody fell to the ground exhausted and wounded.

"Time to put this dog down," Pitch laughed. He lifted his gun towards a crate hanging over Peabody's head. Reaper shot the cord and all Peabody could do was watch as the crate collapsed on top of him.

_Herold took Peabody to the main hanger, pressing the red button Herold handed Peabody the glasses the puppy took from him earlier. _

"_You took these because you wanted to see if their was more out there." Herold put the glasses over Peabody's nose. "Well see for yourself." _

_The hanger opened and Peabody gasped in awe as he saw the Earth for the first time in all it's glory. _

"_Wow," The young pup said. _

"_Always Remember," Herold spoke. "Never accept the world for what it appears to be. Dare to see it for what it could be." _

"Peabody!"The voice of Athena woke Peabody up, "He's going to have all agent's location."

Pitch walked up to the trapped dog, tossing his empty guns to the ground and pulling out two more, ready to bury then into the dogs skull. "I'll make sure to send them your regards mutt!"

Peabody was injured, but no way was he going to let down his friends. "I'm not a mutt!" The generator that failed Peabody earlier was laying right next to him, he suddenly had a idea. He pushed it over to Pitch's location. Pitch stared confused for a second as the shield pupped up then suddenly disappeared causing Pitch to laugh

"I'm a scientist!" The generator blew up knocking Pitch across the lab giving Peabody the opportunity he needed to push the crate off him and grab his weapon. A blaster that shot out electricity.

As Pitch got up Peabody set the blaster to maximum and shot a huge current of electricity at Pitch. Pitch found his whole body being electrocuted and soon he disappeard into a mist of smoke and floated away. Peabody figured that wasn't the end of him, but at least he wouldn't get the locations of his friends. But one thing was certain now. The Raptors was getting stronger and if the world was going to survive it needed Watchdogs, rather the world wanted them or not.

"Warning extraction ninety percent."

"Athena?" Peabody ran over to his computer, grabbing the flash drive he crushed it.

"Warning extraction ninety eight percent."

"Hang on Athena!" Peabody typed away on the computer, having no choice he flushed the whole system, shutting off the computer and rebooting it.

"Athena?"

"Virus quarantined," Athena spoke once she turned back on "Running diagnosis on the core database restoring systems."

Peabody let out a sigh of relief, threat averted.

The Recall initiative popped up on the screen again. Picking up the glasses that once belonged to his handler Peabody remembered what he told him years ago as a puppy.

"_Never accept the world as it appears to be. Dare to accept it for what it could be." _

He knew what he had to do. Illegal or not there was only one option, putting on the glasses he pressed yes suddenly a signal was sent out to all the past agents of the Watchdogs.

"Establishing agent locations."

Now it was just time to send out the message. Tapping the camera on his computer Peabody started speaking hoping that his former agents would get the viral message and respond.

"Is this on?" Peabody chuckled as he tapped the camera. "I made a Chronal accelerator I'm sure I can handle this. Okay let's get started, to all agents of Watchdogs. No that's not right. To the former agents of Watchdogs, this is Peabody, obviously. Thirty years ago the robots declared war, the nations of the world had no answer until they called upon a small group of heroes, the Watchdogs were created to rescue the people from the robot crises. Our team was the greatest champions mankind had ever seen. You were chosen because you had powers and abilities that made you... you joined because..."

Peabody paused and lowered his head as he sighed. "But you already know this. Look I know the people decided they were better off without us, they even called us criminals." Peabody pulled up some viral videos on his computer and showed it to the agents. The videos featured clashes between robots and humans, a couple of children crying over a dead robot's body, and several other horrifying videos.

"Someone has to do something, _we _have to do something. We can make a difference again, the world needs us now more than ever." Peabody took off his glasses and stared at the camera giving them a motivated look. "Are you with me?"

Peabody sent the message to every former agent. Now he waited.

Ten minutes later he got a response on his radio, from Suki no less.

"Peabody? Is that you love? Oh gosh it's been to long."

"Yes," Peabody answered "it has been to long."

The Watchdogs were back.

**I know there was a lack of actual Trolls in this first chapter but like the first story this is more of a Dreamworks crossover than actual Trolls story. But don't worry the Trolls will appear as early as next chapter. **

**Happy St. Patrick's day and see you next chapter. **


	2. Answering the call

**Two things will quick. One, this chapter does have contain a mild lesbian love scene but I think I was able to keep it within the T rating. **

**Second at the end of this chapter their will be a sneak peak at my next upcoming story that is debuting next month. **

Suki stood on the edge of the balcony at the second floor of her and Lena's two story home. Wearing nothing but a white T-shirt and panties she stared at the night sky as she found herself lost in thought over Peabody's message.

It had been eight years since the Watchdogs disbanded and even though Suki took the lost of the Watchdogs harder than anyone she had forced herself to move on with her life. Suki and Lena got married two years after the disbandment and had moved to the other side of London. With Suki's Chronal accelerator all but ending her career as a pilot Suki had found it hard to hold down a normal job. She tried many different career options but nothing brought her the joy she had as her short time with the Watchdogs.

Which is why Suki found herself lost in a hurricane of emotions when she got the call from Peabody. On the one hand she would be back with her friends and family, back to the job she loved. On the other hand though going back would mean she would be risking everything, the Watchdogs were still illegal after all, returning to active duty would mean that she was risking arrest, prosecution and jail time. Not to mention the danger she would be putting herself in while on the field, returning to active duty meant there was a great risk of her leaving and never returning home again too.

But she had witnessed how bad the world had got over the years, tension was so high right now on both sides, she feared a second war could break out at any second. Millions of people died during the first war with the robots, she feared if a second one started that the death toll could be in the billions, only ending when one side completely wiped out the other.

That's why she heavily considered going back, not because of her own life or possible freedom, but because of the lives of both humans and robots, not because the world wanted them, but because the _needed _them.

"Your not seriously thinking of returning are you?" Suki turned around to see Lena standing at the bedroom door, she was wearing a pink nightgown that was yet to be tied, causing her bra and panties to show. Suki didn't answer, just sighing as she turned her attention back to the stars.

"You _are _thinking about it are you?" Lena caught on, joining Suki's side on the balcony. "After the world pushed you away, treated you like a criminal, You barely got out alive last time, why would you risk going back?"

Suki sighed "Because rather they want to admit it or not London needs me, the world needs me, even if they don't know it yet. I must answer the call"

"The _world _wanted to lock you up like a criminal. They called you murderers, threats. They forgot everything that you did for the world and let those traitors Chef and Pitch brainwash them. You don't owe this world anymore, you gave them everything.

Suki sighed wishing that was true, "Not everything, not yet. I haven't given them a future that they can believe in, a world that they don't have to walk outside without fear of the other kind murdering them on the streets. We've been talking a lot you know about possibly adopting a kid, I want that kid boy or girl to be able to grow up in a world where humans and robots can live in peace, work together to make a better planet, to not fear the other kind. I want them to years from now, when I'm long gone and in the ground to look back and remember that their mom helped make that future a reality. When I joined the Watchdogs I told Branch that I had a dream that both man and machine can find peace. I still have that dream today, I am willing to fight for it, and even if I get thrown in jail, rejected by the world or killed I have to fight for it. If I don't take a stand for what I believe in, if I don't take a stand against this hatred and prejudice against the other side then who will? Taking a stand, fighting for what is right, it's not easy, in fact it's bloody terrifying, but knowing the reward should we succeed makes it worth it."

Lena smiled this is why she fell in love with Suki in the first place, she had a quirkiness to her but also the biggest heart the world had ever seen. Reaching over she gave Suki a kiss on the lips, both sides locking their arms around each other as Suki returned with a bigger, deeper kiss of her own.

Soon the two found themselves on the bed, Suki broke apart the kiss for only a second to remove her shirt, Lena quickly finding out that there was no bra underneath that shirt. Lena removing her gown the two ladies buried themselves underneath the sheets where they continued to make out as they soon began to make love before the two fell asleep a couple hours later, naked in each other arms.

Suki woke up at the crack of dawn, staring at her partner who was still snoozing away Suki stared in awe at her beauty, the light from the sun rise shining on the top of her head making her look like a angel from heaven.

Suki quietly got up and got dressed, making sure she didn't make a sound. Taking her phone she sent a quick text to Lena's phone.

_I have to answer the call, I'm sorry. Will return home I promise. _

Suki then grabbed her twin pistol's smiling at the thought of using them once again.

"Looks like I'm back at work."

Far away in the country of Egypt Poppy was tucking away her eight year old daughter Scarlett to bed. After the world believed she was one of the Watchdog agents who died when their headquarters blew up, Poppy took Scarlett as far away from her old life as possible. Settling down in Egypt she took the name Ana and wore a blue hoodie when in public out of risk of somebody recognizing her. She hated living life in hiding, it was not healthy for her daughter, but that was the life of a former Watchdog.

Not that Scarlett had ever complained, despite the life they lived Scarlett was the happiest child ever, energetic, peppy, and optimistic. To her, life was all cupcakes and rainbows instead of storm clouds and dread. And to her, Poppy and the Watchdogs was like superheros. She would have her mom tell her stories of their past adventures every night before going to bed, she didn't even care if all the stories she said was true of fake, as long as it was a story about the Watchdogs she was happy.

"You got everything for school tomorrow?" Poppy asked as she tucked Scarlett into bed.

"Yes mom, and I got my clothes set out for tomorrow as well just as you asked."

"Well, goodnight," Poppy reached to turn off Scarlett's lamp but Scarlett quickly stopped her.

"Mom, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like what?"

"My bedtime story."

"Aren't you getting a little old for those?" Poppy asked.

"I'm eight, I'm not a teenager yet, so no. Come on, tell me another story about you and dad and the Watchdogs."

"Well I think at this point I've told you all there is to tell. You've been having me tell you a story every night since you were four."

"Then make one up then, one about a mad scientist and monsters."

"Man scientist and monsters?" Poppy chuckled. "Well then, I guess I could tell you about the mad doctor Junkerstein!"

Scarlett playfully shivered at the name Junkerstein.

"Many years ago," Poppy began getting into the story. "There was a mad doctor in the city of Transylvania known as Junkerstein. He and his allies, a Witch, a ghoul known as the Reaper, and a dragon, all terrorized the poor city, slaughtering their civilians and terrorizing the entire city."

"And you were called to stop him?"

"Yes! Me, your father, Puss, and Shifu were all called to stop the mad doctor Junkerstein once and for all. We thought we was only going to deal with the four of them, so we only took four of our agents, none of us knew that behind closed doors the Junkerstein had his witch bring a monster to life."

"A monster?" Scarlett playfully gasped.

"Yes, a monster made out of the body parts of the people his minions killed. A horrifying green skinned monster with bolts coming out of his neck.

"What did you do mom?"

"Well, Puss took on the dragon, Shifu was left in charge of the Reaper, your father took on the monster while I took on the Witch."

"What about Junkerstein?"

"Well he was the problem, while we battled his minions he continued to throw bombs out from the roof top trying to blow us all up."

"So how did you stop his minions?"

"Well after a long and drawn out battle Puss was able to finally run his blade through the dragons heart. Shifu called the spirit of the dragons from his staff to return the Reaper back to the dead where it belonged. The monster proved a worthy challenge for your father but he eventually was able to fill that monster with enough bullets that he eventually fell. And me, being the worlds best sniper at the time delivered a perfect bullet right in between that dirty Witch's eyes."

"And Junkerstein?"

"Well during the battle his castle had engulfed in flames. We went after Junkerstein of course but during the chase the floor gave in underneath him and he fell into a pit of flames, becoming consumed by the fire."

"And Transylvania was saved?"

"Yes, Transylvania through a huge celebration in our honor for saving them from the mad scientist. And the city of Transylvania was saved."

"Great story mom."

"Good night my angel," Poppy bent down and gave Scarlett a kiss on the forehead."

"Mommy, do you think the Watchdogs will ever come back?"

Poppy sighed, she didn't tell her that her beacon had beeped, signalling that the Watchdogs were being recalled. As far as she knew the Watchdogs was gone forever. And as much as it pained her to lie to Scarlett she had to in order to keep her safe."

"I don't know my child, maybe someday."

"Goodnight mom."

Poppy closed the door behind her and walked to the living room where she collapsed on the couch. She took out her tablet and played Peabody's message over. Did they know she was still alive? It was reported that she was among those dead, was it possible that somebody knew that she survived. As much as it pained her she hoped that it wasn't the case, that Peabody just sent the message out to everybody and her name just wasn't erased from the database.

"I'm sorry Peabody," Poppy sighed "I can't," She set the tablet down on the table, "I'm not ready."

Walking to the bathroom she stared at her image in the mirror and rubbed her hand over the eye patch over her right eye, a permanent reminder of her last battle, a gift gave to her by Bridget nonetheless.

Bridget, what happened to her, how could that innocent woman become the assassin she was today, and what was that helmet for that she was wearing. Despite her attempts to leave everything about her past behind she still never forgot about Bridget, and not just because her eye patch was a permanent reminder of her either. Bridget was a friend of hers, and like everybody else at the Watchdogs she thought she had been killed by the raptors. But she was alive, and they did something to her Poppy just knew it. There was no way Bridget would turn crazy enemy assassin overnight.

Taking out her phone Poppy looked through her caller I.D despite getting a new phone and a new number she kept all the contacts of her previous friends in just as a way to ensure she didn't forget them. She never called them, or even considered calling them, until now at least. Even though she wouldn't rejoin the Watchdogs, with them coming back she could still do something. She was going after Bridget, she was going to find out just what happened to her.

But she couldn't leave Scarlett alone either, she was still a kid, and no way was she going to drag her with her on a dangerous mission.

Sighing she scrolled down her contacts and decided to call Astrid, she didn't know what she was going to say or how Astrid was going to respond considering everyone thought she was dead but if she was going to find out what truly happened to her once good friend she knew she could no longer live in hiding.

"Hello Astrid, this is captain Poppy, I'm alive."

**And now before I let you all go here is a sneak peak for my next story "Escape from Reality," A original Trolls story that features parody songs from the hit musical Greatest Showman, Enjoy. **

While sitting at the school parking lot waiting for their parents to pick them up,Scarlett took out her notebook from here backpack, opening it she showed Harper all her drawings. The first one was of a dark skinned fairy with blue dreads. The fairy was dressed in a pink striped shirt and pants. Underneath was the name of the fairy. Cooper.

_"I close my eyes and I see a world that created just for me, that I can call my own." _

She turned the page to the next drawing. A knight decked out completely in armor. Underneath was his name, Fuzzbert, she silent knight.

_A land of kingdoms and of knights, where the good ways wins the fight. And it feels like home. _

Scarlett then took out a smaller notebook and flipped the pages through her fingers to show Harper what looked like two mermaids jumping out and back into the water.

_They can say, they can say that I've gone crazy. They can say they can say I've lost my mind. I don't care I don't care if they call me crazy. I will live in a world that I design. _

Later after school the two girls was at Harper's home having a snowball fight. They both built themselves a snow fort to shield themselves from the snowballs flying their way.

_Cause every night I lie in bed, the brightest world fills in my head a million dreams is what I'm going to make. I think of what my world can be, a vision of my fantasy, a million dreams is what I'm going to make. A million dreams in this world I'm going make. _

Still at Harper's home they were building themselves a snowman. Harper built the bottom part while Scarlett worked on the head.

_There's a ocean far away, where the mermaids splash and play all day, not a care at all. _ _There's a princess waiting for her prince ready to tell a fairy her wish, hoping it will come true. _

After the pool Scarlett led Harper to her tree house behind her house. Harper didn't know why Scarlett was so anxious to come here but she eagerly followed

_They can say they can say that I've gone crazy. They can say they can say I've lost my mind. I don't care I don't care if they call me crazy. I will live in that world I design. _

Going inside the tree house Harper gasped as she saw painted on canvasses was Scarlett's world. A land of castles, dragons, mermaids, superheros, fairies, a giraffe for some reason, and above all of them waiting at a rainbow gate was a talking walking cloud, the gate keeper of the world.

_Cause every night I lie in bed, the brightest world fills in my head, a million dreams is what I'm going to make. I think of what my world can be, a vision of my fantasy, a million dreams is what I'm going to make. A million dreams in this world I'm going to make. _

Harper turned to Scarlett amazed at how she could come up with a world like this, she wanted to be a part of what Scarlett was making.

_However big, however small, let me be a part of it all. Share your dreams with me. You may be right, you may be wrong but say you'll bring me along. To this world you see, I the world where you want to be, you want to be. _

Scarlett put on a cape to pretend to be the superhero she created, she handed Harper a pink gown and a tiara so she could pretend to be the princess she was trying to save.

_Cause every night I lie in bed, the brightest world fills in my head. A million dreams is what I'm going to make. A million dreams, a million dreams. _

They spent the remaining of the day at Scarlett's clubhouse playing heroes and princesses each one taking turns switching roles.

_I think of what my world could be a vision of my fantasy, a million dreams is what I'm going to make. A million dreams in this world I'm going to make. A million dreams in this world I'm going to make_

**And that's my sneak peak. Escape from Reality will upload in late April. Keep a eye out for it. Till then take care.**


	3. Honor and Glory

**Quick thing I must point out that I have been forgetting to say is that the first chapter of this story was taken directly from the animated Overwatch Short "Recall" as well as the small video that plays whenever you turn the game on I think it's called "Are you with me?" **

**Likewise this chapter is taken directly from another animated short "Honor and glory." Or as I like to call it the best of the animated shorts because it makes me cry every time watching it. If you want to check out the actual shorts these chapters are based on please feel free. Not forcing you, but I think it would give you a better understanding what's going on and gives you something to compare to. **

**Enjoy**

"I thought we talked about this?"

Hiccup hadn't moved from his seat since he got the call. He sat at a table in the hall of chiefs. A place where he spent many hours at as a young boy, being the son of a former chief. Despite the pleas from Astrid, whom he had since married a year after the disbandment, Hiccup stayed silent as he sat at the table and stared at the pin he once wore so proudly on his chest, the pin that signaled he was a Watchdog agent.

"You don't have to do this anymore, Peabody's message wasn't meant for you. This isn't your fight. You gave the world everything and they spat in your face and treated you like dirt. Why would you want to fight for them anymore?"

Hiccup didn't say anything, instead continuing to look as his pin. He wasn't the Watchdog's first choice, they wanted his father at first. Hiccup didn't want to be a Watchdog, but what he saw that one day he would never forget, and to honor his father, he knew he had to continue the fight.

_Fifteen years earlier. _

"_So your leaving us aye?" Hiccup chuckled as he tossed the pin back to his father. _

"_I have been called!" Stoick chuckled catching the pin in his hand "I must answer, it is a great honor." _

"_Bah, disappearing into gods knows where? Giving up the glory of being a viking? I don't think so?" Hiccup laughed as he took a knife and carved his name into one of the tables. "But since your leaving does that mean I get to be chief by default?" _

"_Don't get to ahead of yourself now lass," Stoick laughed "You are still just a boy you know." _

"_Bah, age matters not, besides I've spent many years watching you, I'm sure I do this job with my eyes closed." _

"_Your cockiness is your weakness." Stoick corrected. "A good chief is humble, and familiar with their flaws as well as their strengths. I will have the elders watch over you and train you until they are confident you are truly ready. Remember son, a good leader lives for honor and dies with glory. Without those you are nothing." _

"_Stoick!" one of the elders called out running up to the chief panting like a dog. "Robots approaching, heavily armed." _

"_How many?" _

"_At least a couple of hundred, maybe more." _

"_Suit up son!" Stoick ordered before turning to the others. "All right men, they are playing our song, stick with your dance partner, let's crush those rust buckets." _

_Putting on his helmet Hiccup picked up his fathers ax and handed it to him. "Here's your walking stick old man. _

"_Live with honor," Stoick laughed _

"_Die with glory!" Hiccup finished, shaking his father's hand as he grabbed his own weapons and moved out. _

_Using his barrier as a shield, Hiccup shielded six viking as they shot arrows and canons at the robots._

"_We hold as one!" Stoick cried out as him, Hiccup and another elder all put their shields in front of the warriors. One Viking rolled out a canon and fired, blowing up several robots. _

_Seeing a opening Hiccup charged, boarding Toothless as he flew after the robots, shooting fire from his swords and slashing every robot he came in contact with, laughing he jumped off Toothless and slammed his fire sword into the ground causing a ring of fire to consume the small group of robots, blowing them up. _

"_Ah I love the wind in my hair," Hiccup laughed. _

"_Get back and protect your team," Stoick scolded, flying up on his own dragon. _

"_Ah they're only slowing me down." Hiccup charged after more robots slicing them up as he laughed the whole way. "Besides their fine!" _

_Stoick turned to see a lot of Hiccup's team hiding behind a wall as they tried to get a open shot. "Yeah, they're fine." Stoick griped. _

_A new robot soon arrived, this one being a new brand of robots, this one was huge about twice the size of Stoick, and it was heavily armored. _

"_What is that?" One of the viking asked scared. _

"_That..." Hiccup said with a smirk. "Is mine!" _

_Before Stoick could say anything Hiccup boarded Toothless and charged. _

"_Dammit Hiccup!" _

_The robot fired it's bullets but thanks to Toothless's speed none of them was able to make contact. Toothless crashed into the robot and Hiccup planted his sword right in the robot's gut. Hiccup thought that would be the end of it, but instead of falling the robot grabbed Hiccup by the collar and tossed him in the air. A blade then popped out of the robot's wrist and slashed into Hiccup's armor. Before Stoick or Toothless could react Hiccup hit the ground hard. _

"_Hiccup!" Stoick screamed. Before he could reach him, more of the giant robots popped out and started surrounding the vikings. _

"_We're being overrun!" One of the elders cried out. Doing his best to block the robot's bullets with their shield. _

"_Fall back to the rally point, I'll get Hiccup!" _

_The robot had Hiccup pinned, with one hand the robot held Hiccup down by the neck, with the other, it lifted it's blade ready to gut Hiccup where he stood. The robot never saw Stoick until it felt a ax planting itself in it's metal face. The robot wasn't down yet, shaking off the blow it fired a blast, destroying Stoick's shield before planting it's blade into Stoick's side. Bad mistake despite the blade burning his skin Stoick grabbed the robot's arm and ripped it off before planting his ax into the robot's head again crushing it's metal skull. _

"_I had this," Hiccup gripped as he picked himself off the ground. _

"_Obviously," Stoick responded sarcastically._

_The robots kept coming, pinning them in more and more as the viking did everything they could to fend them off. _

"_They're cutting us off, let's move!" Both of them getting on their dragons Stoick and Hiccup flew as fast as they could to the hall of elders, barely avoiding the bullets and canon fire coming from the swarm of robots coming their way. Reaching the hall of elders the two viking closed the giant doors and locked them, both knowing however that it wouldn't hold them off for long._

"_That door won't hold," Stoick sighed, clinching his wound. The cut was deep, and their was no time to fix it up, he would be bleeding out soon. "Get back to the unit, I will hold them off." _

"_And let you have all the glory?" Hiccup laughed, "We will fight our way back together," _

_Stoick groaned as he removed his helmet, and his armor, showing Hiccup his wound. and for the first time Hiccup saw just how serious of a injury he had. "No, I'm staying here." _

"_But," Hiccup stuttered "I... without you..." _

"_Son," Stoick shouted "As the Chief's son you are ordered to protect your people, now keep it." Stoick reached out his hand, but Hiccup didn't want to shake it, doing so would mean excepting Stoick's fate, which was one thing he couldn't do. _

"_I..." Hiccup heard the sounds of the robot's attempting to crush down the door, they would be in any second, he couldn't let his father fight all of these robots himself, it would be suicide. "I won't leave you!" _

"_The team needs you," Stoick replied in a calm and soothing manner, knowing these would be the last words he spoke to his son. "be their shield." _

_Tears streaming down his eyes, Hiccup shook his fathers hand, a promise to protect his people. When he released his hand he saw the Watchdog pin that was originally intended for Stoick, Hiccup would join Watchdogs in his place. _

"_Hiccup, Live with honor," Stoick said calmly. _

_Barely avoiding choking on his tears, Before Hiccup turned to make his way back to the team he handed Stoick his sword, giving him one extra weapon to use against the robots "Die with glory, father." _

_Once Hiccup was gone Stoick picked up his helmet, snickering as he put it on, ready to drag them robots to Valhalla with him. The Robots tore down the door, boarding his dragon he charged the robots swinging both weapons toward them. _

_Outside the vikings were getting gunned downed by the dozens, with nobody to shield them they were sitting ducks. Several gatlers took the Gatling gun position, ready to finish their slaughter when Hiccup blasted through a wall riding Toothless, Hiccup took out his shield, praying to the gods that it would hold long enough for his team to get away. _

_Inside the hall Stoick dropped robot after robot, throwing Hiccup's sword at one robot pinning in to a wall as it exploded. _

_Outside Hiccup's shield was cracking, it wouldn't hold much longer. "Barrier, failing!" _

_The shield shattered, Toothless spreading his wings, He helped Hiccup shield the rest of the team, their strong armor being able to withstand the bullets better then most armor. _

_With one last strike Stoick slammed his ax against the ground, fire shot out of the ax causing the entire building to explode. The entire front entrance scattered across Berk, crushing the majority of the robots outside and causing the rest to retreat. _

_With the last of the robots gone, and Berk safe Stoick collapsed on his throne, his ax hitting the floor Stoick died, his home safe. _

Hiccup stared at Stoick's armor, that had been displayed on the throne chair, undisturbed ever since Stoick's heroic sacrifice. Taking the pin off his uniform, Hiccup pinned in on Stoick's armor, honoring his father and chief who was originally called before him. A tear streaming down his face he saluted his father before turning to Astrid.

"I have been called, I must answer, always."

What he didn't know was that Astrid was own the phone, as she hung up she turned to Hiccup and stared at him with shock in her eyes.

"That was Poppy, she's alive!"

**Confession, when I dropped that sneak peak for "Escape from Reality" I actually forgot that the story is supposed to take place in Winter near Christmas time. I wrote that scene in a rush because I had to take my niece to a friend's birthday party and during the process just wrote down a few fun things that kids do without realizing the stuff I wrote took place in warmer weather instead of Winter when the story actually takes place. So I am going back to rewrite that scene. The lyrics will be the same but the stuff the kids do will be more winter related. It's embarrassing to confess but I must be honest with you. **

**Till next time my friends**


	4. The story of Fuzzbert

**I am so sorry for this being late. Long story short my laptop went out so my brother bought me a notebook tablet with a built in keyboard. When I turned it on I found out it was a second hand one with a name and password I had no way of figuring out. So we had to send it back to get a new one. Then I had to download a whole new word processor just to do my typing so that was time consuming. Oh and typing on a tablet is so much harder then typing on a laptop. Anyway it's finally up, yay. **

The sun was just coming up when Poppy heard a knock at her door walking up to answer it she saw Hiccup and Astrid standing at door. Both and Hiccup both just stood on the porch frozen in disbelief, it was really her, she was alive.

"You going to come in?" Poppy asked. Welcoming the invitation Hiccup and Astrid both walked inside, still speechless as they tried to figure out just how Poppy survived, and why she didn't contact anybody sooner.

Poppy," Hiccup finally spoke "How can this be? We all thought you were dead"

Poppy didn't respond at first, instead hanging her head in shame. After a couple seconds she finally got up the courage to answer.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, after everything that happened, I just needed some time."

"Who's that mom?" A voice from the distance asked. Hiccup and Astrid both gasped when they noticed walking into the living room was a young girl around the age of eight. The girl gasped when she saw who was standing in the living room.

"Are you…." The girl had a hard time containing herself "Hiccup?"

"Oh, you know of me?" Hiccup responded surprised.

"Of course I know of you Mom has told me all about you." The girl grabbed Hiccup and drug him toward her room. "It wasn't easy to find especially when you all had to go into hiding but when we found one I just had to talk mom into letting me have it." The girl pointed above her bed were there was a poster of him back in the early days of the Watchdogs. His hands was on his hips and he was staring forwards towards the distance, his hair waving in the breeze. "Outside of mom and dad you was my favorite member of the Watchdogs."

"I remember posing for that picture," Hiccup replied rubbing his chin. "My hair looked amazing in those days."

"Aw your hairs still amazing Hiccup," The girl giggled. "Names Scarlett by the way."

"Well nice to meet you little Scarlett." Hiccup replied bending downwards to rub Scarlett's hair. "So Mom told you many stories about me huh? "Did she tell you about the time I saved her life in Hawaii?

"She always told me she saved your life?"

"Oh she did, did she?" Hiccup responded faking being offended. "Well don't go believing everything people tells you."

"In that case should I not believe you?"

"Oh right back at me huh?" Hiccup chuckled before exiting the room to go find Poppy, she was sitting on the couch talking to Astrid, explaining to her how she survived.

"After I fell into I was found by a crew of fishermen, I was instantly rushed to the hospital where they performed a c- section on me so just in case I didn't survive that my daughter could live. We both made it miraculously, but it cost me this," Poppy pointed to the eyepatch on her right eye, signaling her lost eye.

"Your daughter," Astrid asked "Branch is the father isn't he?"

"Yes," Poppy replied sadly, a tear nearly forming in her eye remembering hearing the news of his death.

"I don't understand though, you've been alive all these years, why didn't you try to contact us?"

"Knowing the world's view on us, what they think we are, I knew the only way to keep her safe was to let the world think I'm dead."

"So why contact us now? Are you going to answer the call?"

" What call?" Scarlett asked following Hiccup to the living room. "Peabody sent out a recall beacon, calling all former Watchdog agents into active duty."

"Really?" Scarlett gasped "That's amazing! Mom you've got to answer right?"

Poppy sighed before putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Right now Scarlett your my mission And that's the most important thing?"

"But your team needs you, you can't just abandon them, you're their captain."

Poppy , "Scarlett, remember that bergan friend of mine I told you about from long ago."

"Bridget?"

"Bridget?" Hiccup replied confused "She's dead though?"  
"No, she's alive, and she's out there, which is why I contacted you. I'm going after her, and I need Astrid to watch over Scarlett while I'm gone."

"What?" Astrid gasped "I am not a baby sitter."

"Astrid, I am asking you as a friend to watch her please."

Astrid sighed, then groaned, "Fine, but I expect some good compensation for this."

"I will pay you for your troubles when I return." Poppy turned to Hiccup "That's not the only thing I need though. I need you to find someone for me Hiccup. Someone I did wrongll years ago."

"Poppy, what did you do?" Hiccup asked concerned.

Poppy sighed as she started explaining herself. "A year before you joined are ranks there was a young boy by the name of Fuzzbert. He was just fresh out of high school. I said no because he was to young, but he kept persisting and eventually I agreed to take him in under my wing. One day there was a robot attack in Mexico and me, Fuzzbert, Branch, and Peabody was all sent in to stop it. What happened that day, I will never get over.

_Begin flashback_

"There's to many of them, fall back!" Branch ordered

"But what about the village?" Poppy asked

"The authorities have given their word that everybody has evacuate, there is nothing left we can do for this city! If we don't fall back now we're dead, move!"

The four agents started retreating towards the jet, when Poppy noticed Fuzzbert was falling behind?

"Fuzzbert?" Poppy turned around and her eyes went wide "FUZZBERT LOOK OUT!"

As Fuzzbert raced to catch up a Gatler transformed into a tank and shot Fuzzbert head on. Poppy screamed as she saw Fuzzbert fall to the ground laying lifeless, his suit charred from the impact. Soon three of them went into rage mode and started slicing down the robots. Peabody biting down on them and ripping them apart, Poppy throwing grenades their way and sniping them down, and Branch unloading his assault rifles on them tin cans. Soon the robots retreated, and although the village was saved, they had a much bigger problem to worry about.

"Fuzzbert, oh my god Fuzzbert!" Poppy bent down to check on the young boy she took under her wing, only to find there was no pulse.

"No," Poppy cried burying her face in her hands as she wept.

"I'm sorry," Branch said, putting a comforting hand on Poppy's shoulders. "He's gone."

"No," Poppy growled, he can't be gone, she refused to let him die. Staring down at the remains of the robots she then got a idea. "Peabody, I need you to do something, grab that Gatler's body."

"What are you going to have me do?"

"Can a person's brain and heart function in a robot's body?"

"Yes but…" Peabody then caught on to what Poppy was asking of him. "No, Poppy you can't be serous?"

"It's the only way to save Fuzzbert."

"Poppy there is no telling how his body could react to this."

"There's no time, please Peabody, I can't lose this boy."

Peabody sighed giving him. Prepare the procedure**. **

Without Tooth we all three had to work together to make sure the procedure was done right but with Peabody's science knowledge and what me and Branch picked up when having to do medical practice when we was injured on the battlefield and Tooth wasn't around we was successfully able to preserve his heart and brain into the robot body. We then turned him on to see how he adapted to his new body. The results did not go as planned.

"How are you feeling Fuzzbert?" Poppy asked when Fuzzbert sat up. Fuzzbert stared at his surroundings for a second when he noticed something odd, everything looked red and he couldn't see anything. He stared down at his body and for the first time he noticed what was done to him.

"Fuzzbert I know you may be a little conf…" Fuzzbert shoved Poppy to the ground and ran to a mirror, he then took several steps back when he saw that he was all robot, not a trace of his former self remained. Terrified he took off running, only briefly stopping and turning around when he heard Poppy calling out to him.

"Fuzzbert!"

"_Goodbye… Poppy!" _was all Fuzzbert spoke in his robot tone before taking off. Never to be seen again.

_End flashback_

"My god," Hiccup gasped after hearing that story. "How could you have done that to him."

"Him even being out there was my fault." Poppy cried tears streaming down he face. "Because I sent him out there. I couldn't just let him die!"

"What you have given him is something worse then death."

"You got to find him please."

"How do I find him?"

"Every robot has a tracking number that the government uses to keep tabs on them. Peabody should know it because he did most of the work putting the robot together for Fuzzbert. You get the number and you shouldn't have much trouble tracking him down."

"I'll find him, only because we need him though."

"Thank you," Poppy picked up a duffle bag with enough belongings to last her for her search for Bridget. "I shouldn't be gone no longer then a couple weeks, be good for Astrid Scarlett."

"I will mom."

Poppy then turned to Hiccup, "Bring my friend home."

"I'll try my best."

Both Hiccup and Poppy headed out, leaving Astrid to deal with Scarlett, if everything went as planned they could save both of Poppy's friends and bring them both home.

**Hope this was worth the wait. I know it's shorter but I was just trying this finished and up. **


	5. The masked Troll

**Before I get started I want to say how heartbroken I am about the news of the fire going on as I type this to the Notre Dame Cathedral. My heart goes out to the people of Paris at this devastating time. **

"Reby?"

"I'm in the living room Jo!"

In Florence Italy lived Reby and Jo, two troll cousins. Reby, who is fourteen was taken in by her aunt when her parents was killed by a robot attack when she was five, though her aunt was hardly ever in the picture meaning Jo, who at nineteen was going to a local collage downtown was usually left raising her.

"Reby can you do me a favor and go to the store?" Jo asked walking into the living room to see Reby sitting on the floor playing a video game.

"In a minute Jo I need to finish this match."

"Reby, you've been playing the same game for over two hours now, can't you turn it off for thirty minutes to go too the store, we need some bread?"

"Not until this match is over, my team is winning and if I leave now I will get penalized and it will hurt my rank."

Jo looked at the screen to see Reby controlling a girl piloting a pink mech suit. She flew the mech suit towards what Jo assumed was the enemy team. Suddenly Reby had the girl exit the suit as the suit went flying towards the enemy team and started to ignite.

"Yeah, nerf this you losers!" Reby screamed as the suit blew up.

"Quadruple kill!" The game said

"Yes!" Reby screamed

"So what's the point of this game?" Jo asked

"Overwatch?" Reby asked shocked "Jo you've seen me play this game a hundred times!"

"No, I've always been busy taking care of the house and working while mom waste all her money doing whatever the hell she is doing? Drugs, prostitution, who knows?

"Okay, well it's a team based online shooter game, and there is multiple objectives you got to do based on the map. Like this map I'm playing right now, Diablo, it's a escort map where we have to escort this vehicle to it's location in a certain amount of time while the other team tries to stop us."

"Well you can continue practicing your craft after you go to the store and get some bread, the store closes in a couple hours and I want you home before dark."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Reby mocked as Jo handed her the money.

"Now remember, go straight to the store and come straight home, no talking strangers, and for the love of god look both ways before crossing the street."

"I'm not a little kid, stop treating me like one!" Reby yelled as she walked out the house and slammed

Jo just shook her head in frustration, Reby wasn't a little kid anymore, but at the same time, she was no where near grown up either.

"Stupid Jo and her pushy, bossy attitude," Reby mumbled to herself as she walked to the store, kicking a soda can along the way "Oh I can't wait to be old enough to move out so I can get away from her and my stupid, drug addict drunk aunt."

As she crossed the corner to the street where the store was at she suddenly paused in fear as she saw three street gangsters attacking a robot with a baseball bat. She wanted to help this poor robot, after all Italy was more accepting to robots then most countries, at the same time, she was already on Jo's bad side enough, she couldn't risk doing something that could get her hurt and get Jo even more on her case.

Quietly walking pass the street rats she hoped that she could get past them unspotted.

"Hey little girl where you going?"

Reby gasped as she slowly turned around, realizing she had indeed been spotted.

"No…nowhere." Reby said hesitantly.

"Nowhere is right, come here you got to see this " The leader of the three said grabbing Reby by the arm, dragging her towards them and giving her the bat. "You see this, this thing right here? Give it what it deserves."

Reby looked down at the robot and saw it's metal body was all bent from impact with the bat and it could barely stand, and even though robots couldn't show facial emotions Reby could tell that by the way it was curled up in a fetal position that it was in severe pain.

"I… I don't know, I got to go," Reby said nervously, trying her best to get away from the situation.

"Come on DO IT!" The leader ordered pushing Reby closer to the robot. "It's just a bucket of bolts!"

"Uh, I got to get to the store before it closes otherwise my cousin is going to kill me."

"You mean this money?" One of the thugs said reaching into Reby's back pocket and grabbing her small money bag.

"Hey give that back!" Reby screamed, but the three thugs just laughed as they tossed the bag to each other.

"Going to be hard to go to the store without any money eh you little brat!"

"Please, give it back, I need it!"

Suddenly the thugs car drove it, the driver waving for them to get going. The thugs took off, Reby's money in hand.

The thugs piled in the car and drove off, leaving Reby running after them.

"My money!" Screaming Reby ran down a alleyway hoping to catch up with the thugs who took her money. Reaching a wooden fence she saw the thugs exit the vehicle joined by other thugs that had apparently been waiting for them in the car.

Turning to head down another alley to get back on their trail she suddenly heard what sounded like one of the thugs screaming in horror. Reby suddenly screamed when she saw one of the thugs fall forward out of the shadows knocked out. Another thug tried to crawl out of the shadows but got pulled back In screaming.

Hearing their buddies in terror the rest of the thugs went to check what was going on, causing Reby to hide behind a dumpster, she wasn't fit to handle one of these guys, let alone a whole group.

Just as one them bent down to check on their buddy another one got grabbed by behind and thrown against a circuit box electrocuting him.

"What was that?" One of the thugs screamed, each three of the thugs picking up a metal pipe or baseball bat to protect themselves "Who's there? Show yourself!

Suddenly a masked troll in a leather jacket jumped out of the shadows and attacked the thugs, slamming one of the thugs face against the wall hard enough to knock him out. He then grabbed the pipe the second thug was holding and smashed it over the top of the thug's head knocking him out as well. The third thug put up a fight but eventually he was able to he get enough of a upper hand to knock him out, smashing his face against the pavement. The masked troll turned to the main three thugs, the ones that took Reby's money.

The leader ran to the car and pulled out a assault rifle and started firing, the mask troll ran for cover as the other two thugs took out assault rifles and opened fire too. The masked troll remained calm however as he studied his surrounding and thought out his next move.

Then jumping out he shot three mini rockets out of his rifle, blowing up the leader and his vehicle, he then turned to the other two thugs and shot rockets at them, both getting caught in the blast.

With the last thug on the ground wounded the masked troll walked up to him and picked up a rock, spotting Reby's money bag in the thug's pocket he grabbed before beating the thug with the rock.

"You don't own these streets anymore!"

The masked troll looked up when he saw Reby, a look of shear terror on her face. Another car suddenly pulled up, apparently the thugs had called for backup. One of the new thugs jumped out of the car and grabbed one of the wounded and started leading him to the car.

"You don't get off that easy!" The masked troll roared.

The new thug suddenly took out a grenade and tossed it. The masked troll turned and saw it land right in front of Reby.

Knowing he couldn't let Reby die he raced towards her. Reby screamed as the masked troll grabbed her just as the grenade went off.

The blast sent the masked troll sliding, his jacket covered in soot from the blast. Moaning in pain the masked troll got up and set Reby down on the ground safe and unharmed. Getting up, his hand holding his wounds the Masked troll growled as he turned to walk a way. Reby couldn't believe it, this scary looking masked troll just took out all those thugs by himself and not only that, saved her life.

"You saved me, why?"

The masked troll turned and looked at her before sighing. "Old habits die hard I guess. Run home kid it ain't safe out here." The masked troll then tossed Reby back her money bag before turning to walk away again.

"Your one of those hero's aren't you?" The masked troll paused and turned around again when he heard that. "My cousin told me stories when I was little about the heroes that protected us, your one of them aren't you."

The masked troll sighed "Not anymore." The masked troll then picked up his gun and walked away, disappearing into the dark smoke.

"I think you are." Reby smiled.

It was dark when Reby finally made it back home, by some miracle she made it to the store before it closed and was able to get the bread. As she turned the corner to make it home she noticed a old poster she never noticed before hanging on a wall. It was a old poster of the Watchdog's the former heroes of the world. Grabbing the poster off the wall she held on it tight as she ran home. No surprise Jo chewed her butt out for not making it home before dark.

"Where have you been? I told you to get home before dark, I have been worried sick!"

"Jo, you are not going to believe this,"

Outside standing on a roof the masked troll watched over Reby, making sure she got home safe.

Knowing Reby was safe the masked troll was fixing to turn and leave when he heard a familiar voice behind him, one he hadn't heard in years, and thought he would never hear again.

"Hello Branch."

"What are you doing here Peabody, and how did you know I was alive."

"I didn't know you was alive until your signal went off. And you know exactly why I am here. I'm calling us back to action, and as the teams leader you of all people need to come back. The team needs you."

"I… can't," Branch sighed.

"You can't? Or you won't?"

"The team collapsed under me, I failed them, and led them to their destruction."

"The team's disbandment was not your fault Branch and you know that."  
"It damn sure was!" Branch yelled "I should have sensed Pitch's and Chef's treachery but I was nieve and didn't. That was on me, and because of that the team is gone and Poppy is dead!"

Peabody stayed silent, should he tell him that Poppy's signal went off too, but since Poppy hadn't responded to him yet either would Branch even believe she was truly alive.

"Branch…"

"Look, your wasting your time, bring back Watchdogs? What's the point? I destroyed them and now the government doesn't want us around anymore. If you want them back so bad, you be their leader. Maybe you'll do a better job then I ever did."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"What I've been doing the second Watchdogs ended and I put on this mask. I'm going to hunt down the Raptors myself and take them down, but I'm doing it alone. So I suggest you stay out of my way."

With that Branch jumped off the roof and ran off into the shadows. He couldn't go back, he couldn't lose anyone else he cared about because of his poor leadership. He was going to avenge his team, but he was going to do it by himself.

Or at least die trying.

**Jo and Reby, I hope you like what I have done to your characters. This is not the last you will see of your characters. Also hope you liked the homage I payed to the actual game of Overwatch. **

**Take care everyone. **


	6. Finding Fuzzbert

**Sorry to make you wait a week everyone. With my new story "Escape from Reality" This story will be knocked down to every other week uploads in order to make room. Hope that's okay. **

Hiccup walked the forest carrying a tracker in his hand and with the use tracking number he got from Peabody. It took a lot of convincing to talk Peabody to hand over the tracking number, the Fuzzbert incident was supposed to be classified information with only the highest of higher ups having any knowledge of it, something Hiccup wasn't. But after letting Peabody know that Poppy was the one that told him about Fuzzbert and believing that he could be useful in their ongoing war against the Raptors he reluctantly gave him Fuzzbert's tracking number so he could track him down.

And according to the tracker it was deep into the African forest.

"Why the hell would Fuzzbert go all the way out here?" Hiccup thought as he used his sword to slice through the ridiculously tall grass before swatting a mosquito that landed on his arm. "Dammit I better not get malaria because of this."

Looking down at his tracker he was almost right on top of him, slicing through another batch of tall grass and that is when he saw him, his robot body sitting on the ground, covered in grass, sticks and flowers watching a yellow bird that was perched on his finger. He almost seemed at peace, and for a moment Hiccup considered turning around and leaving him be, but he knew there was work to be done.

"Fuzzbert"

The once troll now robot slowly turned around, surprised to hear his real name after all these years. "I'd turn back…. If I was you." Fuzzbert slowly replied with his robotic voice box.

"I can't do that Fuzzy, I'm here to retrieve you."

"Unless you are here to finally shut me off and let me die then let me be…. I don't want to hurt you. "

"You could never hurt me Fuzzy," Hiccup insisted moving closer, but all that did was make Fuzzbert get up and slowly back away, putting one arm out in front of him as a warning to stop.

"I am a robot now…. Dangerous… The body I possess was built for one purpose, to destroy…. I am a threat, which is why I live in exile."

"Look around you Fuzzbert," Hiccup replied, Fuzzbert looked around and Hiccup showed him that the forest was still in tact. "The body you possess now might have been used for destruction years ago but you are the one in control. You have lived here since you became what you are now, and the forest is still in one piece. That does not sound like someone who is a threat."

"Nature doesn't judge me… nature doesn't look at me like I am a monster… Man does… They hate robots… wants them shut down… I go back to society I will be hated… defense mechanism might kick in… then I will lose control… can't take that risk.

"Then I will stand by your side, I will keep you calm, I will prevent you from losing control. Come on Fuzzy."

"Can't risk it…" Fuzzbert bent down in and grabbed a handful of dirt, and watched the particles slide through his metallic fingers. "I see the dirt falling through my fingers... But I can't feel it… Can't feel anything anymore… Do you know what its like to go through life not able to feel the moistness of dirt on your fingers? To not feel the summer sun or a cool winter breeze beat against your face? I do… How I long for my own flesh again… to experience the joy of the feeling of a raindrop fall on my skin… to feel the warmth of another trolls body against my own wrapped around me in a tight hug…. But I can't anymore…. I can't feel… I can't taste… I can't sleep… These were they things taken from me… All I am is a machine now… thanks to Poppy and Peabody."

Hiccup felt awful for Fuzzbert, he truly was robbed the most pleasurable things in life, he wanted to give Fuzzbert a comforting hug, but he knew he wouldn't feel it.

"I'm sorry Fuzzy, I'm sorry your like this, I truly am. What Poppy and Peabody did to you was inexcusable."

"Death is better then what I am living." Fuzzbert replied.

"They were wrong to do to you what they did but you have to understand why they did it. It was to save you Fuzzbert. Poppy couldn't live with the guilt of leading you to your death on the battlefield so she did what she thought she had to do to save you. She was wrong to do it, but she had the best of intentions at heart."

"I have no ill feeling towards Poppy… I can't risk going back though… If I lose control."

"Fuzzy, listen to me." Hiccup replied, "I have trained a dragon to be my companion, one of the most fiercest of animals. He has never lost control under my care. I can do the same for you. Give me a chance, cause that's what Poppy did with you. Gave you a chance at life." Hiccup put his hands on Fuzzbert's shoulders and stared at him in his robotic eyes. "I promise I won't make the same mistakes Poppy did, I will take care of you."

There was a loud crack of thunder and both Hiccup and Fuzzbert looked up at the sky.

"Storm is brewing…" Fuzzbert replied "I will make shelter for you, then you leave in the morning."

Hiccup sighed he still didn't know if he got through to Fuzzbert or not, but he did everything he could to convince him.

Fuzzbert had built Hiccup a small hut made mainly with sticks and leaves. It wasn't much but it kept him dry for the most part. As Hiccup sat in his shelter and watched the rain pour he saw Fuzzbert sitting out there in the rain alone, silent, with no protection from the hard rain that fell on him. Hiccup truly did feel for the poor former troll. He didn't know how he would react if he had to give up his human body for the body of a robot. He wouldn't know how he would be able to handle not feeling the tiniest of raindrops falling down his skin, to live in a body that was built to destroy. As he watched Fuzzbert sit out there alone, he truly did understand why he was the way the was. He was scared, he didn't know if he would be able to handle being around those who feared him for what he was, or if he would lose control under the fear and accidently attack someone. But as saw some of the birds show up and pull a giant leaf over Fuzzbert's head to keep him dry, he knew that with the right care Fuzzbert would be alright.

Hiccup didn't know when he fell asleep, all he knew was that when he woke up he saw the light of a small fire. Stepping out of his hut he saw Fuzzbert roasting some fruit over a small camp fire.

"Cooked you some breakfast…. Thought you might be hungry."

"I'm starving, thanks." Hiccup said accepting the fruit . As he bit into the fruit he noticed Fuzzbert turn to watch the sunrise.

"It is a beautiful sunrise is it Fuzzbert?" Hiccup asked

"The ones after a storm are often the most beautiful… You get to see the light shine on all the little water droplets…. I often wonder how much more beautiful it would look with my own eyes instead of the eyes of a robot."

Hiccup didn't respond not knowing what to say. He instead just took bite out of his fruit.

"I will join you…" Fuzzbert finally said to the surprise of Hiccup.

"Really?"

"I wish for the next generation to experience the same beauty that we have right now... And not live in the fear I constantly live in…." Fuzzbert turned to face Hiccup "Promise me though… you will be by my side at all time, and help me keep control when those around me treat me like a monster."

"I promise Fuzzbert."

"Then, I will fight."

Poppy waited till the sun was down and everybody had left for home before she broke into a Raptors owned government office. With the Raptors growing and gaining more power everyday they had starting taking seize of multiple government offices and position. Which meant if she was going to find where Bridget was, a government building with access to Raptors whereabouts could be the key.

"Okay Bridget," Poppy said as t stuck a flash drive into the computer and started searching through the files. "Where are you hiding?"

It took several minutes to find something on Bridget but she was eventually to stumble across a report on there next mission. It was in Russia and it involved them assassinating a big business woman that specialized in building and shipping off robots for government purposes. The report was sent off by Chef and mentioned three Raptor agents who were being sent on this assassin mission. Former Watchdog turned traitorous Raptor agent Pitch, a Raptor agent she had never heard of before Creek, and Bridget.

"Bingo!" She removed the flash drive and bolted out the building. She knew where Bridget was going. Now all she had to do was . find her.

Looks like she was off to Russia

Reby walked home to school the same way she did every weekday. But something seemed off about today's walk. She couldn't stop thinking about the masked troll who saved her life the other day. She knew he was a former Watchdog, she also knew that the Watchdogs was disbanded and that masked troll was risking being caught just being out there, so who was he? Could it be that he put doing what was right ahead of his own safety.

She couldn't get that off her mind and she found herself really inspired by that lately. Until that day all she wanted was to be a pro gamer. Now she thought about using her skills as a gamer to help others, to be a hero.

Something suddenly caught her eyes. It was a military base that had just recently been bought by the Raptors. Nobody in Italy was fans of the Raptors, in fact they were terrified of them and was worried when they started moving in to their country.

It was what was inside the base though that caught her eye. It was a mech suit standing in the middle of a roadway. Possibly a prototype that was being used for testing. But something about the way it looked caught her eye. That is when it donned on her, the style of the mech suit was similar to that of her Overwatch Character .

A idea ran across her head, and she knew it was illegal but it had to be done. She couldn't let the raptors use that mech suit for their evil purposes. If that suit worked then they would soon make thousands of those things and use them to invade countries and wipe out millions.

She had to steal that suit.


	7. The furious five

**I know some of you might be tired of each chapter being based on one or two individual characters and focused more on backstory and introducing more characters. Honestly that is basically what the majority of this story is. The whole purpose of this sequel is to bring the gang back together and introduce more members before they take on the Raptors in Vol: 3. Not saying there won't be a battle between the two sides in this story because there will, but not until later near the end of the story. Sorry if you were expecting more action scenes then you are getting right now. **

Down In China a lone warrior made his way up the mountains. This warrior, a panda carried with him only a bow, some arrows, and whatever he could fit in his backpack. This warrior, had made the same journey every day for almost twelve years, stopping at the same place every time.

Brushing past a bush the panda made it to his location, to others it looked like a bunch of ruins, but to this panda it was a place that was dear to him, one that held the best memories of his life, as well as the most tragic. See the ruins use to be a beautiful jade palace, where his old team, a group of warriors known as the fearless five trained and protected China from whatever enemy dared to threaten it. During the robot war the fearless five was put on the frontlines with their Sensei Master Shifu with the task of wiping the robots out. During one battle however things didn't go quite as planned.

_Shifu whipped out his staff and turned to the fearless five, pointing towards the enemy he rallied his team for what would become the battle of their lives. _

"_My students you are about to go up against a enemy like none you have ever faced before, they are heavily armed, with weapons that far exceed you, and they outnumber you ten to one. But what they gain in weapons and numbers they lack in skills and intelligence. They underestimate us, and that will be their downfall." _

"_We are with you master Shifu, till the end." The panda replied, bow in hand. _

"_I have no doubt Po."_

"_Give us the signal and we will attack." A female tiger replied armed with daggers. _

_Shifu turned to face the robots and raised his staff in the air, after a few seconds he pointed it at the robots and him and the Furious Five lunged towards the robot army._

Along with _Po and the Tiger the furious five also consisted of A mantis who held to swords in his hand, a viper whose fangs were rigged to shoot out a poison who could melt a enemy's skin in seconds, a monkey armed with a mace in each hand and a crane who dropped throwing stars from the sky like a bomb. Together these brave warriors charged the robots aiming to save their home. _

_Po fired first, sending a well place arrow right between the red metallic eyes of a robot. Po ran to the robot's corpse and ripped it out before turning around and burying the arrow into the neck of another robot. _

_Viper slithered across a robots leg lifting her head to shoot poison into the robots face, the robot screamed and covered his face but the poison soon melted the metal and fell, __over dead. Viper then crawled up the back of another robot, wrapping herself around the robot's neck she shot some more poison out, one again melting the robot's face. _

_With a roar the Tiger leaped into the and landed feet first on the shoulders of robot, extending her claws she got busy ripping the robot apart, first the head then it arms before finally grabbing the robot by the torso and ripping the robot in two. Then taking out her two daggers she dug it into one robots torso repeatedly until the tip of the dagger blade went throw the other end of the robot. Tigress didn't even wait for that robot to fall before she turned around buried her second dagger right in between the robot's eyes. Tigress then leaped in the air, doing a backflip she landed right in between to robots and dug her blades into the torso of both. Tigress roared as she put her daggers away and charged at more robots, ready to tear them to shreds as well. _

_What mantis lacked in size he gained in basically everything else, and he used his lack of size to his advantage. Jumping to robot after robot he buried his swords into the robots backs, causing them to almost instantly. When a giant robot twice the size of the others rolled up he was the one that charged at it running to the beast and climbing up it before burying his two blades right through it's torso._

_With monkey's athleticism being outnumbered was no problem, he swung his mace like the animal he was over the robots head. He was fast also, real fast, he rolled out of the way as a robot started firing, leaped into the air and lowered his mace down and smashed the robot's head in before it had time to react. _

_Crane attacked from above throwing shurikens from the sky and watched them land right between the enemy's eyes. _

_Soon the robots started to retreat and the furious five thought that the battle was over._

_"Is it over?" Monkey asked._

_Suddenly there was a huge rumbling noise and the ground started to shake. _

"_I don't think so," Tigress replied _

_Suddenly a twenty foot tall behemoth of a robot rolled up, he had cannons on his shoulder and shot a deadly red ray out of his one giant lone eye. Instead of feet on his legs they were replaced with tank tires. The furious five looked on in fear, they had never faced a thing like that before. _

"_What is that thing?" Monkey asked _

_"That... Is mine!" Mantis yelled, charging the beast.  
_

"_Mantis wait!" Shifu hollered out. _

_The robot looked down and his eyes zoomed in on mantis running toward it. He instantly shot his ray out towards him, barely missing. _

_Mantis leaped in the air and the robot fired his cannons. _

_This time he made a direct hit, and mantis disintegrated right in front of his teams eyes. _

"_No!" Shifu yelled in horror as he watched mantis's swords fall to the ground, all that remained of his student. _

_The robot turned towards the team and started charging up his ray again._

_"Everybody in the jade palace now!" Shifu demanded. Everybody ran inside just as the robot fired._

_The team got thrown all across the area as the blast struck the palace, destroying the palace and burying everyone under debris._

_Shifu and Po quickly dug themselves out of the debris and ran to check on their friends, Viper was dead, having got herself impaled on a pipe, the others where still alive but badly wounded. They turned and saw that the robot was still there, charging it's ray again for another blast that would surely finish them off. _

_There was only one thing that could stop it, and Shifu and Po both knew it. Turning to each other and giving a nod they took out their weapons and started chanting in Chinese. After the chant Shifu waved his staff, and Po shot out a arrow, a green dragon spirit came out of Shifu's staff, while a two headed blue dragon spirit came out of Po's. Both dragons surrounded the robot and started to consume him. The robot fell and exploded, ending the threat. _

That day changed everything though. Shifu blamed himself for the deaths of two of his students. Blaming himself for putting them out there. He put a end to the furious five and disappeared, Po never heard from him again, neither did any of the other surviving members of the five. That was why Po was up on the mountain that night, to mourn the loss of his friends and morn the team he had lost afterwards.

Suddenly he sensed someone approaching him, turning around he saw what looked like a cyborg standing behind him, his skin was all metallic with only his eyes showing any trace of humanity.

"I don't know who you are stranger," Po stated as he reached for his bow to prepare a attack, "But you made a mistake coming here tonight." Po turned around and instantly fired a arrow, the cyborg quickly responded by taking out his staff and knocking the arrow away.

"I'm not here to fight," The cyborg replied

"Well you got one!" Po leaped in the air and shot out three arrows at lightning speed, the cyborg spun his staff quickly knocking each one away. The cyborg ran up to Po and raised his staff, Po quickly raised his bow and blocked the cyborgs staff.

"Listen I am not your enemy," The cyborg replied "I'm just here to talk."

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say." Bo tripped the cyborg knocking him to the ground, Po readied a arrow and pointed it at the cyborg but the cyborg rolled out of the way just as Po fired. The cyborg got to his feet just as Po fired another arrow, but once again the cyborg blocked it.

Po growled he couldn't believe that this stranger kept countering his every move. Po charged the cyborg and swung his bow, only for the cyborg to counter his attack with his staff. For several minutes the two of them traded swings, each one finding themselves able to block each other's attack.

"This could go on all night," The cyborg replied "we are to evenly matched, or you can stand down and here me out."

"No, I'm willing to go all night if I have to." Po snapped "But I prefer to end this now." Then he fired his arrow and the two headed dragon spirit came out.

The cyborg stood still not even scared which puzzled Po, his eyes widened when the cyborg took out his staff and quoted the same chant then swung his staff and a green dragon spirit came out. The two spirits collided then went back to their weapons unable to overpower the other.

Po stood puzzled, not able to make sense of what just happened. That allowed the cyborg to ran up to Po and tripped him with his staff. Po fell on his back and the cyborg put a foot on Po's chest and pointed his staff at Po's neck.

"There is only one other person in the world that knows how to call upon the spirit of the dragons." Po stated "Wait? Shifu?"

The cyborg took his foot off of Po's chest and removed the visor from his eyes to give Po a greater view of his eyes, Po gasped seeing the true eyes of his former master after all these years. "Hello Po."

Po got up and took several steps back in shock. "No, how… how could this be. What, what happened to you."

"Sadly the price of war has gotten to me, I am more machine than man now. Listen Po, I could use your help."

"Really," Po scoffed "After vanishing all those years a go, turning your back on your family, your students disbanding us, you dare come back now and ask for help?"

"I know it hurt you Po, I know how much the five meant to you but..."

"You know NOTHING." Po interrupted angrily "We needed YOU, Mantis and Viper died, our home was destroyed, we needed you more than ever to guide us and lead us, to bring us together and help us pull through this, and you left us! You sent us away. And the worst part, you join another team, completely forgetting about us."

Shifu remained silent for a few seconds, his head lowered in shame, then with a sigh he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Po, you have every right to be angry at me. But the lost of Mantis and Viper was my fault, if I hadn't led you out there that night, if I had called for help from the Chinese military without leading you out there on our own, they might still be alive. I sent you on your way because I was to filled with my own guilt, I couldn't lose anyone else do to my actions."

"We all knew the risk and agreed to it, we all did. That was the risk of being a member of the furious five. We ALL knew and accepted the risk of death. You abandoned us though."

"And not a day goes by that I don't regret it." Shifu shot back. "Which is why I am coming to you now. The war is getting worse, We are trying to get the Watchdogs back together but we are in the need for more men, we lost a couple of good soldiers before we disbanded. We need you Po to fill the gap that we lost. I need you Po. I know your angry at me, but please, the world needs you, I need you. I know we can mend what we lost."

Po shook his head "It's to late for that. We needed you and you left us. Now you think you can come back here twelve years later and simply apologize and you think we will suddenly be cool again. No, you made new friends, you fight with them, you will get no such help from me. Your on your own master."

Po turned his back to Shifu and walked away. Shifu sighed, he hoped Po would have let go of his anger by now, but it appeared some wounds were to big to heal.

**Don't worry you will see Po again. You think I would introduce a character like him and not use him again? He will be back eventually.**


	8. Infiltration

**I apologize for not getting this up yesterday. With it being Memorial Day I spent the whole day with my Niece Angelina, taking her to the park, watching My little Pony with her (Which counted as my official introduction to that show.) so I basically procrastinated on getting this up. So forgive me. **

**Enjoy. **

"I thought the this was supposed to be the most advanced security system on the planet?" A purple troll laughed as he hacked into the security system of the Raptors next target. The Troll, whose name was Creek was the best hacker on the planet, and also the most dangerous, which quickly caught the attention of the head of the Raptors Chef. Creek had been part of the Raptors since before the Watchdog's disbanded, but had been in prison up until three years ago thanks to a mission gone wrong. Thankfully Chef helped him get out and since then did some extra experimentations on him to make capture next to impossible again.

Now he could hack into almost anything and everything with just the wave of his fingers thanks to electronic chips that Chef placed in his brain. Half of his hair had been shaved do to where Chef placed the chips and replaced with wires and cables to help increase his hacking ability and he had nanites placed in his vanes making him able to hack anything with a touch. Not only that but he could also teleport and turn invisible making it easy to sneak in and out of anyplace without being seen.

These upgrades made Creek one of Chefs most dangerous allies, and one of her top commanders.

"We don't have all day, hurry up." Recluse spoke into her ear piece annoyed.

"Enough," Pitch interrupted, "Do you have satellite?"

Creek sighed almost offended. "Of course." With the wave of his fingers he pulled up a map of their target's location. She was in a highly secure, highly armed, military base. This base specialized in making robots specifically for military and war purposes. The Raptors, who wanted to rid the world of all robots wanted the head of this base dead hoping that it would scare the rest of the base to shut down their project and destroy all their robots. They had her location, now they just had to find her.

"Are you sure the target's inside?" Recluse asked as her as Pitch, in his boogeyman attire stood right outside the base.

"Oh she's here all right," Creek laughed pulling up live footage of her going up a elevator. "Okay defense matrix down, security doors unlocked, your in."

The doors opened and Recluse and Pitch ran inside, quietly taking out any guards they could from behind. Recluse grappled up to a satellite tower and used her visor and scope to scan for their target from above.

Creek using his invisibility and teleportation, teleported to the next security system to unlock the next door for Pitch.

"The door," Pitch ordered as reached the door. Creek opened it slightly then quickly shut it again as a joke. Pitch was not amused though.

"Creek!"

Creek laughed as he fully opened the door allowing him access. Having visuals on the whole base Creek hacked into the turrets that guarded the next room allowing Pitch to pass.

"Turrets are down."

"I am in position," Recluse stated, the floor that their target was headed to in her sights. "Creek, time on target?"

"Incoming, right now.

The target walked into the room, where several highly decorated soldiers waited for her.

"General Voyska, these knew robots are the most highly advanced, most heavily armored robots ever built. No enemy nation attempting to attack would ever stand a chance with these things on the battlefield.

"Are we still on schedule?" Voyska asked. "I want these things to go through every possible test, every possible drill we got. I want to ensure they are what you say Lieutenant, for incase a attack is brought to us."

Recluse readied her scope, lining it up with Voyska's head. "Just a little bit more."

Suddenly the alarm went off, alerting Voyska. The soldiers grabbed Voyska and started leading her to her panic room.

"What?" Recluse gasped, the alarm was not supposed to go off, Creek was supposed to shut them down. Recluse fired her rifle in a failed attempt as Voyska made her escape, missing her target by a good six inches.

"Stand down Recluse." Pitch ordered, "We'll take it from here."

Pitch teleported into the next room and started opening fire, gunning down every guard that he saw. Turning around he noticed Voyska going down the elevator and pointed his gun, and fired. Only a giant metal arm popped up and blocked his shot, it was one of the battle robots, it had been activated. The robot picked Pitch off the ground and threw him the room. Pitch got up moaning in pain and holding his waist. The robot stood right in from him blocking him from getting to his target.

"Creek I'm cut off, it's on you now!"

"I'm all over it!"

Creek ran as fast as he could trying to catch up to the elevator, only the elevator had to much distance on him to catch up on foot.

"Ugh, she's getting away!"

Quickly pulling up a holographic map to the building he spotted where Voyska's panic room was located, then turning invisible he teleported over there hoping to get there before she did.

Only he teleported to the wrong spot and landed right in between two guards. Creek growled to himself when the guards spotted him and pulled out their guns. Thinking fast Creek hacked into their weapons preventing them from firing. He then took out his automated machine gun and quickly gunned them down.

"Creek, status update!" He heard Pitch say.

"I'm working on it!" Creek shot back annoyed.

One of the battle robots spotted him and opened fired. Creek quickly turned invisible again and teleported out of there. Pulling up his hologram map he tried to once again locate the panic room.

"Okay, let's try this again!" Creek griped as he teleported away.

Voyska reached the panic room, and the two soldiers with her closed the door behind them.

That is when Creek showed himself, he quickly hacked into the soldiers weapons and gunned them down before turning his gun and pointed it at Voyska's head. Voyska thought this was her end and waited for the gunshot. Only there wasn't one, instead Creek pulled his gun away.

"You have no idea what it took for me to get this meeting to happen," Creek laughed, much to Voyska's confusion.

"Relax, I ain't going to kill you, if I was you would be already dead. I mean, I was the one who set off the alarm."

"Creek, do you have the target?" Pitch yelled over his earpiece. Creek just smiled as he pulled his earpiece out.

"Look, I have many friends, in many different countries, but I need a friend in Russia, someone who can pull some strings for me in secret without things getting traced back to me."

"Why would I dare help you?"

"You mean beside the fact that I saved your life? Look, Russia is enemies with many countries. Australia, Mexico, but their biggest is America right? You built this robot army of yours to protect Russia in case America attacked. Maybe even invade them first? What would your people say if Russia's protector was actually..." Creek then pulled up holographic pictures Voyska getting tech from the President of the U.S.A "Was actually getting her tech from the enemy?"

Voyska gasped "Where did you get this?"

"I have my secrets."

"What do you want?"

"See my collogues wants robots to be whiped out, I don't, I have my own secret plan for them, but to do that I need your help. I need you to reprogram all these robots without anyone knowing, and make them accessible for me to hack in them. Fail to do so and it won't be me or my collogues killing you when these pictures go out.

"As if I had a choice friend."

"I'll keep in touch." Creek put back in his earpiece and called Pitch back. "Mission failed. Target got away."

He heard Pitch growl in anger. "Get back to the ship!"

"See you around my new friend," Creek laughed, tapping him on the nose. "Boop!" Then he teleported away.

After the Raptors left a yellow heavily armored troll walked into Voyska's office.

"I need you to do something for me, Smidge."

Smidge chuckled wickedly "And what is that."

"Find the Raptor known as Creek, and execute him."

"It will be my honor, for Russia."

Recluse slammed her rifle on living room floor when she got back home, she hated when she didn't get her target, how did the alarm go off? Creek was supposed to ensure that the security system was down.

As she turned on the lights sitting in her chair was a pink troll with a eyepatch on her right eye. She recognized this troll, she was supposed to be dead. She killed her. Before Recluse had time to react the pink troll shot out a sleeping dart, it landed on Recluse's neck. As Recluse fell to the ground, the pink troll got up from the chair and knelt down to Recluse's eye level. The last thing Recluse saw was the troll putting her index finger to her mouth a signal to be quite. Then Recluse passed out.

**We have a new protagonist and his name is Creek, and boy is he going to be a dangerous one. You think you know how this story is going to go, you know nothing Jon Snow (Did I just make a Game of Thrones reference?) Creek is going to turn this series on it's head. **


	9. Break in

**I am freaking out right now guys. I leak dropped last week hinting that Overwatch ( The gamer this is based off of) Could be getting a sequel. I don't know if this is true or not but if it is then this is huge because one thing the current game needs is a story mode and if a second game is coming then it would be the perfect opportunity to give us fans a much needed story mode. **

**Anyway lets continue with this. **

Recluse didn't know what time she woke up, all she knew was that when she did she was tied up to a chair with Poppy sitting in a chair right in front of her with a rifle pointed at her stomach.

"This is only for precautionary measures," Poppy responded about the rifle "To ensure you don't try anything stupid."

"Oh I am so going to kill you when I get out of these bonds." Recluse growled. "My team is going to find me and they are going to decapitate you and leave your body in a dumpster."

"Bridget let's get one thing clear, even with this pretty eyepatch that you gave me, I am still one of the best snipers in the world. Your team would never see me before I see them."

"My name is Recluse."

"No," Poppy shook her head "Your name is Bridget, and even if you don't remember anything before your life as a Raptor I do. Do you recognize where we are?"

Bridget looked around and she was on stage in giant theater but what theater she could not tell.

"Never seen this place before in my life."

"Now that I know is false, you once performed here as a ballerina more than a decade ago. Me and fellow Watchdogs went to see you perform."

Bridget just laughed "Now I know you are delusional, me a ballerina? I am a sniper, I would never partake in something so wimpy."

"It's true." Poppy took out a old photo that Gristle took of Bridget in her outfit from the show and showed it to Bridget. "You was the best ballerina in all of Paris, you was the star of the show. You performed with a team but you was always the star."

Bridget's eyes widened when she saw the photo, Poppy continued explaining. "This photo was taken by your late husband Gristle. You met him after this very show on this stage."

"Late husband?"

"Yes?" Poppy sighed lowering her head in remembrance of her old friend. "He died the night you disappeared. The night you were taken by the Raptors. Do you really not remember anything of your life before a sniper?"

"No." Bridget replied "All I ever remember is being trained to be the best assassin in the world. Kill anybody that I was told no questions asked. I see flashes of a old life from before but they're like puzzle pieces, small and incomplete, like a single second of a old life then it's gone."

"What do you see in your flashes?"

"A man, a bergan like me. We seem to be at dinner, he was dressed in a military like uniform and I was in a pink dress. We are at dinner, sitting at a balcony above a fountain, there was swans in that fountain. We were both drinking wine and just laughing."

Poppy took out another picture, this one of Gristle, "Was this the man in your vision?"

Bridget's eyes widened in realization and she nodded.

"This was Gristle, your late husband. The vision you are seeing was from your first date. I remember him saying he was taking you to the finest restaurant in Paris. I forget what it's called but I think it translated to the robot's Opera house or something. France was always a friendly place for robots. I had been there once before myself long ago and I do remember there being a balcony standing over a fountain."

"My husband was wearing a uniform during that date. What did he do for a living exactly?"

"He was a Watchdog, same as me."

Bridget's eyes widened and she began to struggle with her binds.

"No, no that can't be true, that can't be true. The Watchdogs are my enemies, enemies, the world. He couldn't align himself with them!"

"Bridget," Poppy put her hand on Bridget's forehead to try to calm her down. "Bridget listen to me, the Watchdog's are not your enemies, you was married to one. The Raptors they broke into your house, they abducted you, Gristle, your husband died trying to stop them. They turned you into this. They turned them into a weapon."

"No," Bridget screamed, her whole body shaking like she was about into a seizer. "Your lying, your lying! Your trying to brainwash me your…. AAAAAHHH!" Suddenly the visor she wore on her head started smoking, a current of electricity went across her whole body shocking her. She then toppled over in her chair.

"BRIDGET!?" Poppy gasped running to check on her old friend. She breathed a sigh of relief to see she still had a pulse, but what caused her visor to go crazy like that?

"Her visor must be blocking her memories," Poppy assumed studying the hardware on Bridget's head. "When she started recovering some of her past memories, the thing started overloading." Poppy looked over her unconscious friend and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Bridget you will regain what was stolen from you. You will regain your memories, I promise. We will undo what has been done to you.

Reby came home from school to see Jo curled over the couch crying. Judging by the amounts of tissues on the floor she had been crying for quite a while.

"Jo what's wrong."

"It's mom. She has been arrested."

"What?"

Jo signaled for Reby to sit next to her, as soon as Reby sat down Jo explained. "The cops raided a trailer she and some friends were hanging out in. They found a meth lab, along with all the ingredients to make meth, a list of clients and tons of cash."

"Did… your mom admit to helping make any of it?"

"I went to visit her the second the second she called from prison. She admitted to help making the meth and selling it. She said that was why she was never home. That she was busy making the stuff with her friends. She even admitted to using some of the stuff herself. She… Is going to be in prison for a while.

"What is that going to mean for me?"

"I have already applied for custody. I am going to go see a judge to be your legal guardian. After what has happened today, I can't lose what family I got left." Jo buried her head in Reby's shoulders "I just can't."

Reby sat there and comforted Jo for almost a hour. Jo finally gave in to exhaustion and fell asleep on the couch. Getting up Reby covered her cousin with a blanket and went to her room. That is when she was determined she was going to give Jo someone to look up to. With her father gone and her mother in prison, Jo needed someone in life that she could look up to, someone she could admire. Sure she would not approve of it at first. She would probably be angry even and try everything in her power to stop her, but in time she believed Jo would come to approve of Reby's actions and admire what she did.

Going to her room the first thing she did grab a blue hoodie and a hat. She wanted to hide her face as much as possible in case the cameras caught her. Next she went to the garage. Walking over to the metel shelf there resting on the top shelf was the tool box. She stood on her tip toes and reached for the tool box, only to find it was just out of reach.

"Dammit what now?" Looking around the a garage she saw a step stool sitting right next to Jo's bike.

"That could work." Grabbing the step stool she unfolded it and walked it over to the metal shelf. It was just enough for her to reach the tool box. Grabbing the box she placed it on the floor and started to rummage through the tools.

"Come on where are they, where are they? AHA!" reaching down she grabbed a pair of chain cutters. She had everything she needed, now she just hoped she could pull this off. She walked back to the base where she last saw the mech suits. Sure enough they were still there, standing tall and proud in the middle of giant road way.

Reby closed her eyes and took a big breath and hopped in place a few times to loosen up her nerves. "Okay Reby, you can do this." Taking out the chain cutters she cut off the lock and opened the gate door." Thankfully it was night so the guards would have a harder time seeing her. But the security camera's wouldn't. She had to stay out of the way of the cameras otherwise the alarms would go off and she would be caught. She watched carefully as the rotating cameras made a complete cycle, and studied how long it took for each cycle to take.

"Thirteen seconds for a complete rotation," Reby then looked around for some good hiding places for when the camera might see her. She noticed some bushes about halfway from were she stood and the mech suits she was after.

As soon as the camera finished it's rotation Reby ran as fast as her legs could take her. Stopping only once in those bushes. Then when the camera started it's next rotation Reby took off running again. She reached the mech suit and hid behind it out of sight of the camera. She noticed a door in the back that allowed entrance. Opening the door she climbed in. It was a tight squeeze, even for somoeone her size.

"How on Earth do they expect a grown adult to fit in these things?" Reby griped to herself. She couldn't even sit in the thing, she would have to operate the thing laying on her stomach. But there was to sticks in front of her with buttons on the side that she assumed operated the machine

"Okay it looks like there its no gas pedal like a car so I am going control it with these sticks."

Suddenly the alarm went off. The camera noticed her. "Dammit they see me!"

"Unauthorized personal in the new mech!" The alarm chimed "I repeat unauthorized personal in the new mech suit."

"Shut up!" Reby screamed pressing the button on the left stick. Suddenly blasts shot out from the mech's guns and destroyed the camera.

"Did I just do that?" Reby gasped. No time to think of what she just did, cause the guards were coming.

"Step out of the mech suit and put your hands in the air, this is your only warning, otherwise we will open fire!"

"Okay Reby, think!" She didn't want to kill anybody if she didn't have to. But she had to get away from these guards. Pressing the other button on the other stick she suddenly found herself and the mech flying in the air.

"Aw how do you steer this thing?" Reby screamed as she grabbed the stick and started steering it in every direction possible as the guards watched on confused. After about half a minute Reby started gaining control started flying more smoothly. She then exhaled "Not to bad for someone who doesn't even have her driving license." Suddenly she found a wave of confidence consume her. "Okay, let's do this." She turned the mech suit and started firing at the guards. Making sure not to hit them but making it close enough that they ran away to avoid getting hit. Reby just laughed, quoting her favorite lines along the way.

"D:VA one; Bad guys zero." With the guards chased off she turned her attention to the other mech suits. As amazing as they was she couldn't risk the suits falling in the wrong hands. She started opening fire destroying the other mech suits to avoid them being used by Raptor forces.

The Raptor guards watched helplessly, as the other suits blew up in a gulf of flames. They knew their weapons wasn't powerful enough to penetrate the mech's armor. The suit was designed so no ordinary military weapon could penetrate it, a trait that would have come in handy with their war against the robots. They were hoping the person in the suit didn't know that though and would surrender when they threatened her, only to realize she wouldn't

"Chef isn't going to be happy about this." One guard whined

With the other mechs destroyed Reby flew off with her new flying toy. The easy part was done, now came the hard part.

"Where on Earth am I going to hide this thing?"


	10. Rise and shine

**So this chapter is taken from a Overwatch animated short and changed drastically mainly because it dealt with a bunch of science mumbo jumbo that I couldn't figure out how to simplify. Hope it turned out okay though because this chapter was a struggle to write. **

_Nine years ago it _

"This is Dr. Jack Frost," A white haired man wearing a blue hoodie was making a recording of himself from inside his lab. "For the past year me and my team of climatologist have been stationed in Antarctica studying the cause of global climate change, trying to see if we can find a means to combat the effects. We have been making great progress but we are going to have to pause research for a few days. We have just received word that a massive storm is coming our way, one that could threaten all our safety. There is no time for the Watchdogs time to pick us up before the storm hits and rations are getting low, but luckily we have a backup plan. Lead scientist Kowalski is going to have us go into cyrostasis for a week to wait out the storm. When we wake up the storm should have passed and we can return to our research."

"Hey Frost, you going to talk to that till the storm hits or our you going to head to the sleeping chambers?"

"I'll be there in a minute Kowalski." Jack turned to the camera one last time. "Well got to sign off but when I wake up, we should be able to head back to our research to end climate change." Jack turned off the camera and headed to the chambers.

_Present day. _

Something went wrong with the sleeping chambers. While the storm only lasted five days it damaged the station bad enough that it knocked out all power, including those of the pods. When the power did return it reset the sleeping pods, and set the cyrostasis time for nine years.

Finally Jack's pod opened and Jack stretched his arms out and yawned. "Oh man, a week sure did fly fast eh everyone?" Jack laughed only he didn't get a response. "Guys?" Jack eventually just shrugged "Eh, their pods will wake them up soon."

Jack walked over to the kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee and toasted him up a bagel for breakfast, spreading on some strawberry jam to go on it. As he sipped on his coffee he walked over to his personal lab assistant, a small floating disc root that was resting on his charger.

"Rise and shine Snowball." Jack laughed waking up his little robot. Jack walked over to the TV, grabbing the remote he clicked on the TV and rested his feet on the table as he sipped his coffee.

"Might as well see what the world is up to while I wait for my sleepy head partners to wake up. Man I can't wait to tease them about them oversleeping, that will be so satisfying."

Jack's smile quickly faded when he heard what was being spoke about on the news.

"_As the world continues to fear the threat of a second robot war, The Raptors continue to claim more and more territory in their quest to rule the world. And with no heroes to stop them we must ask the question, who can save us from the Raptors threat?" _

"Second robot war? The first one just ended? Raptors claiming territory, no heroes? That can't be right were only asleep for a week." Jack turned to Snowball, "We were only a asleep for a week right?" Snowballs digital eyes disappeared from his screen replaced with the amount of years they were out.

"Nine years?" Jack gasped "But how? That's impossible they would have came looking for us unless?" Jack ran to his computer and googled the Watchdogs. He then gasped at the sight of news reports of them all being disbanded.

"No!" Jack then ran to the other pods, wiping away the fog on the glass he looked inside and screamed at the sight of seeing there frozen corpses. "No! NO!" Jack fell to the ground, buried his head in his knees and sobbed over the lost of his team. "My, friends, my team, no!"

Thirty minutes later Jack laid at his desk, still crying over his friends. Snowball, despite being a floating robot ball, did his best to act like moral support.

"What am I going to do Snowball?" Jack asked "I can't complete the research without my team, and we were so close to a breakthrough." Jack picked up a framed picture of his team that laid on his desk, in the picture was a big burly man dressed in red and had a thick white beard, as well as four penguins.

"North, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, I am so sorry. I don't know how I'm going to do this without you. I should of perished with you guys."

Snowball turned to a beacon that was flashing on Jack's desk. He turned to Jack and nudged his shoulder getting his attention. "What is it Snowball?" Snowball turned and pointed the beacon out to Jack. "It's a message? Do you think it's from…?" Snowball nodded. Jack stood up, "We got to send out a message? If it's from them, and they are out there we have to let them know we're still out here."

Quickly getting on his warmest clothes he walked outside to the radio tower, only to find it had been severely damaged in the storm.

"Oh no, how are we going to send out for help now?" Feeling defeated Jack walked back inside and buried his face into his palms. "I got to send for help if I don't do something I could freeze to death. How to get that radio tower running again?"

Snowball thought things over in his metallic A.I himself then he shot up. Floating over to Jack his digital eyes became replaced with a image of his plan. In it Jack saw himself hooking Snowball up to the breaker box and using his battery power to power the radio tower up again.

"Yes, that's perfect!" Jack thought "The power from your battery should be enough to power the battery long enough to send the message." Then something dawned on Jack "Wait, wouldn't that you know…"

Snowball gave a comforting nod.

"No," Jack gasped "No, I already lost my team I can't lose you too Snowball."

Snowball floated over to Jack and gave him a small nudge, his way of telling Jack it would be all right.

His eyes getting misty Jack grabbed Snowball and pulled him into a emotional hug. "I wish there was another way."

Walking back outside Jack and Snowball approached the radio tower breaker box. Opening the box door Jack opened the back end of Snowball and connected his wire to the breaker box outlets.

"Forgive me my friend," Snowball's battery sent out a charge that made it's way through the box's outlets. Suddenly the radio tower turned on, it had worked they had power.

"It's working Snowball, you did it!" Jack ran to the first radio and sent out the message.

"This is Dr. Jack Frost of the Watchdogs. I am the last survivor of the Eco-point Antarctica crew, sending out a S.O.S. Please send help. I repeat I am stationed at Eco-point Antarctica, please send help."

Jack sent the message, that was it. Now he only hoped they would get the message in time.

The power went back out, but the message had been delivered. Jack turned and saw his robot lab assistant and friend on the floor, having drained all his battery life, to send that message. Getting misty eyed again, Jack walked to the drained body of his friend and picked him up clung on to him sobbing for his sacrifice.

"Thank you… my friend."

It had been a week since the message had been sent, and Jack was on his last rations. Snowball sat on a shelf, Jack couldn't bring himself to bury him with the rest of his friends. If help didn't come soon he would surely parish. Finally building up the nerves Jack picked up the beacon and played the message that was sent to him. It was a video message from Peabody, more than that it was call back to duty.

"_Someone has to do something, we have to do something. We can make a difference again, the world needs us now, more than ever. Are you with me?_"

A single tear fell from Jack's eyes as he thought of all that he had missed while trapped in Cyrosleep. He wasn't there when they disbanded, but he could be with them now that they were recalled.

"Yes Peabody, I am with you."

Walking outside he stared at the graves he dug, where he had buried all of his friends and team he had lost.

"Your deaths won't be for nothing my friends, I promise I will somehow finish what wee started, your sacrifices, all of them, will not be in vein."

He then heard a helicopter flying overhead. Looking up to the sky he smiled when he saw a helicopter approaching, The Watchdogs insignia on it's door and tail. As the door opened Suki stood at the pilots seat with a big grin etched on her face.

"Coming aboard love?"

"Who are you?"

"Names Suki, we never met, please to meet you."

_Suki, I didn't think you could be a pilot anymore after your accident with Slipstream." _Hiccup voiced over the radio.

"I was told I couldn't pilot a plain anymore Love, nobody said anything about a helicopter."

Jack went back inside and grabbed Snowball before he boarded the helicopter. "By the way is there anyway you can recharge this guy?ye

"I think there might be something we can do." Suki reached out her hand and greeted Jack properly. "Welcome back to the Watchdogs love."

**Okay so I also changed up the ending from the original animated short as well. In the short Mei (Who is portrayed here by Jack) Basically walks out alone with a recharged Snowball to brave the cold alone to get back to Overwatch. I changed the ending because I didn't want to write any future chapters of him battling weather to get back to his team, I felt that would have dragged the story along more than it needed to be. There was also going to be a chapter where Jack battled a Yeti along the way but after the trailer for Abominable that showed that adorable yeti Everest, I just couldn't do it. **


	11. Reunion

**Stay till the very end for a special tease for my next story, the third and final installment of my Dragons trilogy.**

Down in a diner in Santa Fe New Mexico a old time Juke Box was playing the old time country music. The diner had just opened for breakfast a hour ago and Puss sat in the restaurant alone sipping on some coffee as he listened to the music play. Johnny Cash, not many people these days remembered his name he had died years before anybody these days were born and as techno music took over the music scene these days, a lot of the classics western singers like Johnny Cash and Hank Williams was becoming less and less known. That's what made this restaurant such a popular place for Puss. While many businesses turned toward the trends of the modern era this one, along with many other diners alongside route 66 stayed in the past.

"Can I get you anything else today sir?" The waiter asked Puss as he picked up the empty plate that once held Puss's breakfast of bacon and sunny side up eggs, now having all been eaten.

"A slice of apple pie would be nice," Puss replied.

"I'll get that out for you right away."

Though this diner had been a favorites of Puss, he hadn't visited in years. Thanks to the disbandment the Watchdogs had been scattered and Puss had lived the past eight years on the run, moving place to place evading law enforcement as much as he could. Due to his short time with the team his criminal history had never fully been erased, and when the Watchdogs disbanded nearly every law enforcement agency in the world was out looking for him, some countries even offering as much as sixty million dollars for his capture.

There was a reason Puss was back in New Mexico though. With the recall being broadcasted Peabody asked Puss to do him a favor and pick something up for him back in Puss's old home in New Mexico. So despite being a wanted man and well known in his old home Puss came back, making a stop at his old favorite diner along the way.

The waiter sat the pie on the table and as soon as Puss took a bite he heard what sounded like a train crash outside. Sighing to himself Puss took out his wallet, laid out a twenty dollar bill for his breakfast, picked up the pie to eat on the road with one had and his infamous black hat with a feather sticking out of it with the other and walked out to inspect the scene.

What he saw when he arrived was what he had expected, along with what he feared, it was the train carrying what he was requested to pick up, and the cause of the train crash was no accident. It had been derailed by a rival band of outlaws called the Deadlock gang by blowing up the tracks with explosives. Puss had ran into this gang many times during his time as a outlaw. They were many of times they fought over territory, each gang wanting to run all of route 66. The Deadlocks was also ran by one of the most fiercest gangsters in America. Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, better known by rival gangs as just Ashe. She had long white silky hair, bright red eyes, a dirty yellow bandana and carried a double barreled shotgun that had claimed the lives of many of his fellow gang members back in the day. Even before Puss had reformed these two hated each other, but now that he was a reformed feline and a Watchdog agent, he had a feeling this meeting was not going to be pretty.

Puss took out his sword and walked up to the Deadlock gang just as they were dragging out the crate that carried the cargo Puss needed. It was one of Ashe's men that saw him first, his eyes widening in fear he ran over to Ashe, who was to busy with looting the train to notice who was approaching her way.

"Ashe, Ashe!" The gangster called out, "We got trouble!"

Ashe turned around, her signature yellow bandana still covering the bottom half of her face. That's when she saw him, the silhouette of Puss walking out of the dust that covered the train wreckage, he didn't say a word or even look Ashe in the eye as he stepped out of the dust, just keeping his sword drawn and ready to use in case he needed it.

Seeing her sworn enemy for the first time in years, Ashe removed her bandana and laughed.

"Well if it isn't Puss in Boots. Been a while, you promised you'd write."

"Well Ashe," Puss replied, still not looking her in the eye as he took out a cigarette and lighter. Lighting the cigarette and taking a whiff he finally turned and looked his old enemy in the eye. "I've been kind of busy."

"Been pretty busy ourselves, So it's kind of convenient you showing up today."

"Yeah, you never was one to shy away from a good train heist."

"Yeah, and we worked very hard for this score, so I suggest you better move along now."

"Now look Ashe, I'm a man of honor, so since you caught me in a good mood I'll make you a offer. All I want is what's in that crate, the rest is yours. We can end this without any bloodshed or violence."

"This crate?" Ashe turned and looked at the metal crate before turning to her robot henchman. "Bob open it!"

Bob opened the crate and her eyes instantly widened with interest "Well, well, now you have me attention. What is it?"

"That's none of your business"

"The way I see it," Ashe took out twelve bullets and started loading her gun before cocking it, then pointed her rifle at Puss as a warning. "It's very much my business."

Puss sighed, this is what he had been trying to avoid "It doesn't have to be this way Ashe."

"Apparently it does." The Deadlock gang surrounded Puss, as they all drew their weapons Puss counted his enemy's, six, counting Ashe. They all stood their waiting, neither Puss nor Ashe taking their eyes off each other.

The second the clock struck noon Ashe fired her weapon and Puss dodged out of the way just in time for Ashe to accidently shoot one of her own men behind Puss.

"Oh come on!" Ashe Griped after realizing her error.

Taking out a flash grenade Puss threw it in order to blind his enemy, as everyone coughed and struggled to see their target Puss was able to strike down another gangster with his sword.

Once the smoke cleared Ashe spotted Puss and started firing, causing Puss to take shelter inside a box cart. That is when he noticed a cable that attached to the box carts was wrapped around one gangster's leg. Taking out his sword he sliced the cable and jumped out of the cart. The cart started to swing off the bridge, taking the guy who's foot around the cable with him. The Cart swung like a wrecking ball, and smacked into the sniper, knocking him off the cart and smashing him into a cliff. Puss could hear his bones crush against the rock.

Ashe growled in disgust as she found it down to just h of them and Puss. Turning to her robot Henchman she poked him in the back with the butt of her gun. "BOB DO SOMETHING!"

That the is when three small guns popped out of Bob's wrist and started firing like a machine gun. Puss quickly took cover behind a boulder as he worked to figure out how to take this robot down.

"Look's like Bob has gotten a few upgrades since our last meeting."

"Force him out of there!" Ashe hissed firing her weapon at the rock "Last chance Puss, throw out your weapons, and we might let you live to see another sunrise."

That is when Puss saw it, laying on the ground next to the body of one of Ashe's men, was a grenade that had fallen out of his pocket.

Puss smiled grabbed the grenade and yanked out the pin. "Okay Ashe, here it comes!"

Puss through out the grenade Ashe's eyes went wide knowing she wasn't going to outrun the blast.

"Oh Sh…" BOOM!

When Ashe woke up she found herself tied to a hover cart, along with Bob, who had been blown to pieces but still operational. She had survived the blast but she had lost the cargo she was hoping to get away with.

"Sorry Ashe, no hard feelings," Puss chuckled.

"Puss," Ashe growled "Untie me Puss!"

"Say high to the sheriff for me Ashe," Puss typed in the coordinates on the screen and turned on the autopilot and the cart started leading Ashe and Bob away towards prison.

"This is not over Puss! I will get out, then I will rebuild Bob and have him rip off your other arm! Puss!"

Puss didn't say a word as he walked over to the crate, pushed a button and opened it, inside was a purple skinned female troll like robot. Taking out a chip from his pocket that Peabody gave him he placed it in a slot on the robot's forehead awakening the robot from hibernation.

"Who the hell are you?" The robot asked when the robot opened her eyes.

"I'm a friend of Peabody's" Puss said extending his arm and helping her out the cart. "I got good news, we're getting the gang back together, and he sent me to fetch you."

The Robot just sent a small smile towards Puss's way. "How long have I been gone?"

"To long" Puss said leading the robot to a motorcycle that belonged to Ashe, figuring Ashe wouldn't need it for a good long time. "Name's Puss by the way."

"Rosiepuff," The robot responded back.

Puss chuckled "Ready to save the world?" Puss then started the bike and the two rode off towards the sunset ready to meet up with the Watchdogs very soon.

Later down the road the cart was still carrying Ashe and Bob to prison. Ashe was growling as she sat on the cart bound to the cart unable to escape.

"Nice going Bob, that should have been a easy score but _no_ Puss had to show his stupid little head. God, someday I'm gonna put a bullet in his stupid head."

She heard the sound of her bike approaching, then Puss and Rosiepuff raced past them.

"HEY! THAT'S MY BIKE PUUUUUUSSSSS!" Ashe let out a irritated sigh "Oh I hate that guy."

**And now a trailer for the upcoming conclusion of my dragons trilogy. **

A image of what was left of the Troll Tree was shown. A deserted village with nothing but charred grass, trees and debris, there was no living plantation on the Troll Tree, having been burned away from a attack. Cloud Guy is heard narrating the voice over with the famous "How To Train Your Dragon" score playing over everything.

_This was the Troll Tree, many years ago it was home to a entire village of dragon riders, and there amazing dragons. The village was ran by their brave chief Branch. _

Branch is shown riding with Poppy on his dragon Melody.

_Together their village rescued thousands of dragons, and put thousands more dragon hunters out of business. His bravery, his determination his loyalty to these dragons made him the savior the dragons needed to survive for the next generation. _

Branch is shown again in full battle armor welding his famous fire sword.

_And when his time on this earth ended he went out the way all heroes do, a LEGAND! _

Branch is shown battling a new Dragon hunter as the Troll Tree crumbled around them.

**LEGANDS OF DRAGONS**

**Coming soon.**


	12. Assembled again

"Is everybody here now?" Peabody asked as the team met up in the new Watchdogs headquarters. Since Watchpoint Gibralter got destroyed when they were disbanded they now met up in the Manhattan headquarters that Peabody had hid out in the past eight years.

"Just arrived with Jack Frost and ready to go," Suki replied walking into the meeting room.

"Present with Rosiepuff as asked," Puss replied

"And Fuzzbert is ready on command as well." Hiccup added.

"What about Tooth and Gobber?" Peabody asked

"I called them up shortly after I arrived with Jack about the recall," Suki responded. "Sadly neither seemed interested in joining back up. Mentioned something about moving on with their new lives."

"Well what now then?" Hiccup asked "With Branch and Poppy dead and Tooth and Gobber refusing to come back that leaves us two crucial members short. With the Raptors growing stronger and stronger how can we possibly stop them with us being short two agents?"

Peabody, who had taken over as leader with Branch gone thought things over for a few seconds before finally speaking up. "There is a couple of guys who could help. Your probably not going to like it though."

Rosiepuff's holographic eyes went wide when she heard that, " Peabody you can't be seriously thinking…?"

"Indeed I am."

"But those two were insane, we could hardly control their antics when we had a full team. We are extremely short handed now, who knows what those two psychos could do?"

Peabody sighed, "I'm not to fond of the idea of bringing them back either, but at this point we have no choice, the enemy is growing stronger, we need all the help we can get."

"Okay I'm lost who are we talking about here?" Suki asked confused.

Down in the Australia outback two trolls were being thrown out of a metal door. One of them was a glittery troll that went by the name of Guy Diamond, the other was a big chubby blue troll who answered to the name Biggie. These two trolls used to be Watchdog agents who were stationed with Peabody's crew. Even though they were good agents they had a history of being a little insane. Their methods of dealing with situations were deemed questionable at best and unacceptable at worst due to their love for using explosives and causing millions of dollars in property damage every time they were on a mission. Their antics got nearly court martialed by Peppy more than once but Peabody was able to bail them out every time.

Now that the Watchdogs were disbanded they had hid out in a part of the outback that over the years became known as Junkertown. Junkertown had been heavily infected by radiation and soon became overran by thieves, gangsters and other low lives. When the Watchdogs disbanded, having nowhere to go Guy Diamond and Biggie soon joined up with the criminals in Junkertown. Since Junkertown was covered by a big metal dome that separated it from the rest of the Outback, they figured that it would keep them safe when the Raptors took over the world.

Only problem was the radiation messed with their brain, and made them even more crazier and hard to handle than before. As a result they were eventually labeled as trouble makers and was thrown out of Junkertown by the head of Junkertown herself the Junker Queen.

"Well that's a fine how'd you do," Guy Diamond replied as they landed on their face in the dirt and watched as the big metal door slammed and locked behind them. "What was it that caused us to get the boot? The stealing of the queen's cash, blowing up her summer shack, the beatdown at the bar?"

Biggie remained silent not knowing which one it was.

"Well whatever it was," Guy Diamond continued pointing his index finger at Biggie in a accusing manner "You really ticked off the big boss this time. I don't think they are going to let us back in."

"Nope!" They heard the Junker Queen say on the other end.

"Well," Guy Diamond replied getting up "There are two things that solves every problem, money and explosives. I have a idea."

The two then went on a four day heist, stealing as much gold and explosives they could get their hands on. Then they loaded and chained it up to a hover cart and pushed it up to the entrance of Junkertown, making sure to were disguises so nobody knew who they were.

"Oh I can't wait to see the look on the Queen's face when she sees who exactly double crossed her," Guy Diamond said with a laugh before turning to Biggie. "So we are going to go through the plan one more time so you don't screw it all up. Okay first, we light the fuse, then wearing our disguises we sneak into town, then we push the cart up to the boss's place, reveal our ingenious deception then BOOM! They'll never see it coming!"

Guy Diamond laughed as he lit a match, only to see Biggie instantly put it out." Guy Diamond looked at him confused then realized what he was hinting at. "Oh right, we need a escape plan. Take two, light the fuse, disguises, sneak through town, reveal deception, then run like hell and Boom!"

"It's full proof." Guy Diamond lit a match again only for Biggie to put it out again. Guy Diamond looked up at Biggie again then once again realized what he was going at.

"Right, the gold, no use blowing it up so, light the fuse, disguises, sneak through town, reveal deception, then grab the gold and run and boom?"

Biggie nodded, approving of this plan. Guy Diamond then lit the fuse and knocked on the door. "Now whatever you do don't blow it."

"Who is it?" They heard the Junker queen ask over the mic.

In a brainless move Guy Diamond ripped off his disguise and revealed himself "GUY DIAMOND AND BIGGIE!" He then covered up his mouth realizing what he just did. Giant bars then shot down in front of the door making it more impossible for them to get in.

"Be gone mates." The Junker queen replied.

Biggie just sighed in disgust. "Idiot." The two of them looked at the fuse before running as fast as they could before it exploded.

As the cart exploded in a gulf of flames Guy Diamond and Biggie laid belly down on the dirt from a safe distance until they heard the explosion. As smoke filled the sky the two trolls got up and looked as the cart along with all the gold perished in the flames "Well that could have gone better."

"Still causing trouble I see," Guy Diamond jumped when he heard Peabody come from behind him.

"P.. Peabody, I.. I'm surprised to see you." Guy Diamond chuckled as Peabody and several agents walked up to him. "Can you believe some idiot blew up that cart behind us? We barely got out alive."

"Mmm hmm. Are you sure you didn't do it?" Rosiepuff responded folding her arms.

Guy Diamond pretended to act offended hoping to fool the old robot. "I'm offended you would think I or Biggie would do such a thing." Rosiepuff just continued to glare at Guy Diamond, not buying it. Guy Diamond just sighed in defeat. "Yes we did it."

Suki caught what looked like gold burning in the cart. "I really hope that isn't the gold I heard got stolen the other day on the news." Guy Diamond let out another nervous chuckle.

Puss pulled Peabody aside out of hearing distance of the two troublemakers. "Are you sure this is a good idea? These guys seem a little, well… untrustworthy. And that's saying something coming from me."

"You were a thief too when Pitch picked you up."

"Yeah but I have reformed, these guys just pulled off a huge gold heist for what looks like nothing. If we are going to change the Watchdogs image it might not be a good idea to have these guys around."

"Right now I'm more concerned about stopping the Raptors then repairing our image."

"But…?"

"Puss, I wouldn't be asking for their help if I wasn't desperate."

Puss sighed then nodded, before turning around to see Guy Diamond chatting it up with Jack.

"So Frosty, what brings you here to the middle of the desert? Got tired of hanging out with the yetis?"

Peabody cleared his throat, interrupting Guy Diamond's little conversation. "We are here because we need your help."

"Oh, need us to blow something up? Well we are definitely the right trolls for the job."

"I can neither conform nor deny that it might involve explosions."

"Stop right there we're in. What's the target?"

"The Raptors."

Guy Diamond froze and his mouth dropped open. Everybody just stood confused not knowing what was going on with the glittery troll. Even Biggie waved his hand over Guy Diamond's face and snapped his finger to try to get him to respond.

"Guy Diamond are you in there?"

Guy Diamond was imagining strapping Chef, Pitch, and Recluse to a giant rocket and laughing like a maniac as he lit the fuse sending them all into the sky and exploding. Guy Diamond then snapped out of his trance and hugged Peabody's feet.

"This is going to be my masterpiece, thank you, thank you, thank you." Peabody looked really confused when Guy Diamond started kissing his feet, Suki nearly gagged and everybody else minus Fuzzbert simply rolled their eyes.

In a Nigerian prison Creek approached a cell that was separated from all the other cells. This cell held one of the most dangerous terrorist in the world. A Raptor agent that had murdered hundreds in his own country before finally being apprehended by the Watchdogs.

Sitting in silence and in the shadows the prisoner slowly turned his head when he heard Creek approaching his cell. "How much longer will it be Creek?"

"Patience Drago, you will be out soon, my plan is slowly coming into notion."

"And just how are you so sure that the Raptors won't catch on to your treachery? Chef is a lot of things but she isn't a fool. How do you think she fooled Wathdogs for all those years."

"You see these nanites that is connected to my scalp?" Creek turned to show a part of his head that was shaved and replaced with nanites. These nanites connect all the way to my veins and give me connection to the entire worldwide web. I can find anything at the tip of my fingertips. Even someone as smart as Chef can outsmart me."

"And if someone does find out about what you are doing?"

Creek took out a little Pitch puppet he made in his spare time, then taking out a pair of scissors she cut off the puppets head.

"I see your point."

"The Raptors have their ideas backwards, instead of destroying the robots we can control them, use them, to take over the world. All I ask in your favor is to serve me. You were one of the Raptors most dangerous weapons, you can be that again. I let you out and I can get you your gauntlet again and you can exact revenge on the man who put you in prison all those years ago."

"Branch is dead. Even here in prison I heard the news of his demise."

"Wrong he's alive, and I have proof," Creek pulled up video footage of him in Italy. "As I said, you can exact revenge on him. What do you say, your still with me?"

Drago stared at the footage of Branch, then looked up at Creek and gave a wicked smile.

"Of course."

**The Team has now been fully assembled and it won't be long now before a epic battle breaks out between the Watchdogs and Raptors. I'm not sure how many more chapters we have left but we are well over halfway through this thing. **

**Till next time. **


	13. Remember your past

**Been really looking forward to writing this one. **

Back in Italy Reby was in her garage hard at work turning the Mech suit she confiscated from the Raptors into her very own suit. Everyday after school and especially on the weekend she was hard at work turning what was once meant for evil into something that would fight against the terrorist that originally created it.

It started with giving the suit a new paint job, instead of the extremely boring grey she bought several jugs of pink spray paint to give the mech suit the same color as the one controlled by her favorite video game character. It took several days and a lot of hard work to paint the entire mech suit but luckily she had Spotify to keep her entertained as she worked hard on preparing her suit. As she sat on the top of the mech spraying pink paint on the suit she whipped her head side to side while listening to her favorite Techno singer Lucio.

Next came the decals. D. Va 's mech was covered in decals and if she was going to pilot a replica of the mech she was going need some decals. Luckily there was a gaming store that had both games and memorabilia for the nerds like her. Next day after school she stopped by the store and found the decals that matched. D. Va's mech. They were meant for cars and regular vehicle's but they would also do for her mech just fine. She also got a complete outfit complete with the cat eared like headset she wore.

"Going to a comic con?" The guy at the cash register asked as he up the items Reby just bought.

"Nope just a really, REALLY, huge nerd."

Reby ran home as fast as fast as she could doing a little happy dance, her suit was almost complete, and the best part was Jo had not found out about it. She kept the suit hidden under a giant tarp for in case Jo ever walked into the garage, hoping that she wouldn't notice it.

Opening her garage door her smile quickly fell as she saw Jo standing in front of her, her arms crossed and a very disappointed look on her face. Reby looked behind her to see the tarp had been removed and the mech was in visible sight.

"Care to explain this Reby?" Jo asked.

"Um, well…?" Reby started to explain before Jo raised her hand cutting her off.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find something like this in my own garage? I knew you was up to something, you haven't played that silly game of yours in days. You only ever stopped playing it when I forced you to stop. At first I was hoping you was finally taking my advice and started looking for a real job, but then I saw you walking inside your clothes and face covered in pink spray paint and covered in sweat. I didn't ask questions the first time thinking it might have been a crazy accident, but then you came home again, and again looking the same way, and then I got suspicious. I looked around the city to see if there was any jobs or construction sights around town that was using pink paint, and I found none. Not even the local auto shops had used pink spray paint on there cars lately. So today while you was at school I did a little digging around the house and I found several cans of pink spray paint in our garage along with something covered in a giant tarp. Imagine the shock on my face when I remove it and I find this?" Jo pointed to the mech suit in the corner. Reby just hung her head low in shame knowing she was caught.

"Jo… I…"

"I knew you was obsessed with that game, but never would I have thought you would go out of your way to reenact it."

"Jo it's not like that."

"Oh really, then tell me why there is a giant pink mech suit in my garage that looks like a complete replica of the one that character of yours pilots?" Jo then grabbed Reby's bag to see what was inside before pulling out the costume.

"And tell me why you have a outfit that matches exactly what she wears?"

Reby sighed knowing she was caught.

"Well I'm waiting?"

"Ever since that night when I was saved by that former Watchdog I had felt like I could do something more with my life. When I was walking home from school one day I saw these giant mech suits on a Raptors owned military base that looked exactly like the ones D. Va piloted, I guess they used the characters suit for inspiration. When I saw them I knew I couldn't let the Raptors use the suits for evil so I snuck into the base at night and made off with one and destroyed the rest. I thought that I could use the skills I learned from the game and use the suit to fight against the Raptors."

Jo was really angry now. "Reby you are just a kid, a teenager who knows nothing about combat!"

"I just can't stand still while the enemy slowly takes more and more control of the world each day."

"You don't know what you are doing! You think because you played a shooter video game that you can handle the real life threats of war? There is no do overs Reby, you can't just get respawned if you die and get a do over. You die, you die, it's over."

"You think I don't know that? I know the threats, but I'm willing to take the risk for my home!"

"Reby, your all I have left, moms in prison, and your all I have. I can't live with myself if you end up in prison to or worse in the grave."

"Jo, you said you wanted me to do more with my life, thought I could be better then a pro gamer. This is it, this is what I'm meant to be. Let me have this one."

Jo shook her head "I'm sorry Reby, but after mom, I can't risk losing anyone else. Especially you. I want you to take that suit out and destroy it, then never speak of this again."

"Don't make me do this Jo," Reby was almost in tears.

"Reby, I'm only thinking about you."

Reby shoved Jo out of the way and ran inside crying, Jo sighed and shook her head. "I admire what you want to do Reby, but I just can't lose you too, I can't handle losing anyone else."

In Paris Poppy took Bridget to her old house that she and Gristle used to share, it had remained baron since Gristle's murder, a death at the premise deterring potential buyers from purchasing it.

"Why are you bringing me here?" Bridget asked as Poppy led her inside. The place was in desperate need of repairs due to it's years of neglect but Poppy was hoping Bridget could still recognize it.

"Don't you remember?" Poppy replied, "This use to be yours and Gristle's home. You moved in right after you to married. You thought it was to big and would have preferred something with less space but Gristle thought you deserved the best."

"I think I remember now," Bridget said. "I wanted just a one floor three bedroom and with one and a half baths but Gristle insisted on a two floored six bedroom and three bathroom. I think he really wanted a big family."

"He did, he wanted a really big family," Poppy took Bridget's hand. "I want to show you something. Poppy led her to a upstairs bedroom, it was painted pink with the words princess and angel painted on opposite walls on the room. The word angel had a halo painted over the A.

"You was at one time going to have a daughter, I remember you and Gristle was so happy, you painted up the room in pink to get ready for her arrival. You even had her name picked out, it was going to be Zoey.

"What happened to our little Zoey?"

Poppy hung her head low in sadness. "You miscarried, you was so heartbroken you locked yourself in here for the entire next day and wept, not even coming out to eat. You insisted on keeping this room as it was in honor of her memory.

As Bridget looked over the room she started to remember, she saw herself curled up in a ball against the wall and weeping over the daughter she lost. She heard Gristle knocking on the door asking to come in but Bridget insisted she wanted to be left alone.

Bridget then screamed as she felt her visor fighting the memory. She grabbed her temple and fell to the ground. "It's to painful, it's to painful!"

Poppy knelt down and gently placed her hands on Bridgett's cheeks. "Bridgett I know it's painful, your life was not the happiest, but you got to remember, you have to remember what happened that night, for Zoey, for Gristle, remember who you are."

Bridget closed her eyes as she remembered the night Gristle died, the night she became Recluse. They were asleep when Chef, Creek and Drago burst in. Gristle grabbed for his grabbed for his gun but Creek hacked into it rendering it useless, Drago then grabbed Bridget as Creek shot Gristle in the chest seriously wounding him. Bridget remembered as Chef walked over to Gristle and smiled.

"_How does it feel Gristle to be betrayed by someone you trusted? Oh and don't worry about your beloved wife, we'll take good care of her. She will make a excellent weapon."_

Creek then shot Gristle point blank in the head and Drago drug Bridget away screaming.

She remembered Drago knocking her out by striking her across the head. When she woke up she was strapped to the visor she now wore across her head. There was several tubes filled with chemicals connected to the visor along with several wires. Chef flipped a switch and the chemicals started draining and soaked there way to her brain, the wires started electrocuting her as they helped the chemicals put Bridget under Chef's control. The last thing she remembered was Chef walking up to her, a big smile on her face as she knelt down to Bridget.

"_How are you feeling?" _

"_What is your bidding for me master?" _

"_You will learn to be the best sniper in the world, then when the time is right you will help me destroy the Watchdogs. Now arise my loyal minion Recluse!" _

Bridget screamed as she felt the visor frying

"Help!" Bridget cried "It's hurting me!"

"Your going to be okay Bridget!" Poppy insisted "You are going to be okay!"

With one last agonizing scream Bridget fell backwards as the helmet fell off. Poppy ran to friend and wrapped a arm around her as she sobbed on the floor.

"They used me! They turned me into a weapon! They made me kill!"

"I know Bridget, I know they did, but it's okay, I'm here."

Bridget then buried herself in Poppy's arms as she fully noticed Poppy's eyepatch for the first time.

"Oh Poppy I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't you," Poppy encouraged hugging her friend, overjoyed to have her back. "It wasn't you."

By Bridget's request Poppy took her to see Gristle's grave for the first time. Bridget stood over the grave of her late husband, a tear falling down her face knowing she was forced to work for the people who killed him.

"I remember everything I did as Recluse, the people I killed, the families I destroyed. It's all in there, it's a part of me now."

"You can't change what they did to you Bridget, but you can stop what they are going to do next."

"Oh stop I am. I am going to make them pay for what they did to me. I am going to get justice for Gristle."

"And I will be there every step of the way."

"Thanks Poppy but you have done enough, this is something I need to do on my own. This is my battle, and I must face it on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey they turned me into the best sniper in the world. I think I will be okay."

"Hey now I might have only one eye now but I bet I could still out snipe you." Poppy laughed

"You couldn't with both eyes hence why you only have one eye now," Bridget responded with a laugh.

"Okay that's it, when you get back it's on." They both laughed as Bridget hugged her friend by and Poppy watched as disappeared in the night.

"Welcome back my friend."

**Fun fact, the singer Reby was listening to, Lucio, is a singer turned hero in the Overwatch lore, I don't have any plans for a parody of that character in my series but I thought a little Easter egg about him would be cool. **


	14. Italy under siege part 1

**This really has nothing to do with the story much but I just want to say I went to my very first Comic con in OKC Saturday and let me just say if you are a big nerd like me then you have to go to one of these things. I was in Nerd paradise. I was dressed as Reaper from Overwatch and someone dressed as McCree and it was a perfect photoshoot. **

**Anyway on with the story.**

Chef was staring at the setting sun outside her office window which sat at the top floor of a fifteen storied building. The Raptors had made plenty of progress over the years since the Watchdogs disbanded, they had taken control of several major businesses and laid their stamp of several powerful nations, but one thing still stood in Chef's way of total global takeover, the robots.

Despite the majority of nations hating and fearing robots there was still several out there that loved and cherished them, treating them like normal citizens instead of the machines they were. It was those countries that Chef had her eyes on the most, if she could change even one of their minds on robots, say a attack of some point then the other robot friendly nations would take notice, then once they started fearing robots the Raptors could swarm in and wipe the robots out gaining popularity with the world. Then Chef would have complete control of the entire world, and the Raptors would have full world order. But first she needed a plan to turn the robot friendly countries against the robots.

That is where Creek came in, Creek and Pitch both joined Chef in her office, Pitch positioned himself at Chef's right and Creek positioned himself at her left as they both stared at the rising sun.

"You know what I see when I stare out this office window every morning?" Chef asked her two counterparts. "I see a world that's ripe for the taking. The world decided they didn't need the Watchdogs and while we played a part in their disbandment the point remains that the Watchdogs are no longer standing in our way. So why is it after eight years we still are not in full control of the world?"

"We have made valuable progress Chef," Pitch replied, "seventy perfect of the globe hates robot and back the Raptors. All we have to do is send troops in to exterminate those walking tin cans and they will bow to our feet."

"You know exactly why we can't do that," Chef replied "If we send troops in to exterminate robots before we have the backing of all countries then we risk putting a unwanted target on our back by the robot friendly countries. We need them all on our side before we lay one finger on the robots themselves"

"Then what's your plan?" Pitch asked.

Chef turned to Creek. "When I experimented on you I programmed to you to hack into anything and everything. I need you to find a robot friendly country and hack into every last robot in the country, make them cause chaos, murder, have them level entire cities, make it the biggest robot caused disaster the world have ever seen. Once it is done, it will take no time for the other robot friendly nations to turn on their robot friends then, and only then, we will swoop in and save them from the robot menace."

Creek then chuckled "And here I thought you was going to give me a challenge."

"What do you need me to do?" Pitch asked

"Recluse has fallen off the grid, I need you to track her down and bring her back to us, we will need her sniping skills when we finally lay war on those tin cans.

Pitch and Creek both nodded and exited Chef's office, but when they were out of hearing distance Creek pulled Pitch aside.

"Actually there is something bigger that I think you might be interested in."

"We have a soldier missing, what could be more important than that?"

"I believe these," Creek made two holograms appear in his hands, one of Poppy and the other Branch. Pitch's eyes widened when he noticed that these were recent footage.

"They're alive?"

"Oh most definitely. I know you've been targeting former Watchdog agents and you would love to put these two in the ground. Luckily for you I know how you can drag them both out."

Creek then showed another hologram, this one showed Astrid sitting on a couch watching TV along with a young scarlet skinned troll that looked around eight.

"Is that...?"

"Branch and Poppy's daughter." Creek finished. "Not only did Poppy survive Recluse's gunshot but also delivered their baby, which gives you everything you need to draw them out."

"Cause a parent will always come out of hiding to protect their kid." Pitch smiled sadistically rushing out the exit.

Creek let out a sadistic chuckle as he took out a tiny wooden puppet that resembled Pitch and started pulling it's strings, "And the master always controls his puppet."

Several hours later with Pitch off to hunt down former Watchdogs, Creek landed in Italy. Italy was one of the biggest Robot friendly countries in the world which made it the prime choice for a robot attack. With the entire world wide web at his fingerprints he brought up a holographic image of all their chips. Then with just their images he flicked his wrists causing microscopic nanites to flicker out of his vanes and float to every robot in the country. The nanites dug into the robot's metal skin and into their chips, then their chips short circuited making them primed to be hacked. All the robots suddenly stopped what they were doing, their metallic eyes went red and they stood straight and at attention as Creek barked his orders.

"Go, lay waist to the country, leave no air breathers alive!"

The robots with built in guns soon extracted their guns and started shooting up crowds of innocent civilians. Those without weapons simply started beating people in the street. Creek looked down at his work from the rooftop of a high building and smiled, if hacking every robot in a single country was this easy, imagine what he could do with the entire globe.

At Reby's and Jo's house, Reby was in tears as she walked up to her mech with a hammer in hand.

"I'm sorry my beautiful piece of art, but this is goodbye. I just want to let you know I didn't want to do this."

Reby raised her hammer about to strike it against the mech when she heard the sound of a large explosion from outside. She ran outside to see a large cloud of smoke off in a distance, as well as a large crowds of robots marching down the streets tearing people out of their cars, lining them up against the wall and executing them.

"What the hell?" Reby asked as she watched in terror the event unfold.

She then jumped when she heard Jo scream in terror. Jumping into her mech she flew her mech suit straight through the wall and into the living room where she saw a robot pointing it's gun at Jo's face. Jo was leaned against the wall shielding her face with her arms as a look of terror was etched on her face.

Jo closed her eyes when she heard the gunfire but when she noticed she was still alive she opened her eyes and saw Reby standing in front of her in her mech.

"Reby?"

"Please don't be mad at me Jo!" Reby replied before turning her attention to the robot. "Okay buddy, you messed with the wrong house. Not only did you break into my home, not only did you try to kill my cousin, but you also shot a hole in my brand new mech suit!" Reby then pressed the trigger and the arms to the mech suit fired round after round in the robot soon shredding it into nothing more then broken pieces of metal.

With the threat inside adverted Reby ran toward the door, only stopping when she heard Jo call out.

"Reby!" Reby turned her mech around to face her cousin. "I'm sorry, for everything."

"Yeah we can talk about this later."

"You don't have to go out there you know."

"I do, it's my calling."

"I am proud of you Reby."

Reby didn't respond after that, choosing to simply salute Jo as she flew her mech out to the swarm of robots, guns blazing. She landed in the middle of a pack and blasted a hole in the chest of one robot, grabbed another one by the head and ripping it's metal head off before flying another one into the sky before spinning her mech suit around so fast the robot got thrown into the clouds and out of view. She then looked down at the robots pointing their weapons at her.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, leave my country alone!" Reby then flew down at the robots letting out a battle cry as she laid waste to the pack in seconds.

Reby wasn't the only one who noticed the army of robots attacking the city. Branch, who was still hiding out in Italy at the moment was staying at a hotel room while sipping on coffee when he looked outside and saw the scene unfold. He then turned on the TV and saw on the news to his horror that the entire country of Italy was being attacked.

"Every robot in the country of Italy has suddenly revolted and turned on the humans. No motive or reasoning for the attack is known at the time but humans in Italy is being asked to find their safe space immediately."

Branch sighed, he knew what he had to do. Branch may have been a good gunslinger but if he was going to get to the bottom of this he needed help, he needed his old team.

Getting out his phone he called Peabody.

"Peabody, this is Branch, are you seeing this?"

"I'm seeing this." Peabody replied as him and all the Watchdogs was glued to the TV their eyes wide with horror. "We all are."

"I'm still in Italy as we speak. I can hold them off for a little bit, but I need your help."

"We are on our way."

"Who was that?" Suki asked curious.

Peabody turned to Suki and smiled "You are not going to believe it."

**We are now in the final stretch, as we have now reached the epic climax. Only three chapters are left after this and then we will be done so do not go anywhere. **


	15. Italy under siege part 2

"So wait? Branch is alive?" Suki as well as everybody else on the Watchdogs was shocked to here news that their former leader was not only alive but also hiding out in Italy, "Why didn't you tell us?"

All the Watchdogs was on the jet to Italy, hearing the news of the current attacks going on. Acting commander Peabody was piloting the plane, as well as answering every question coming his way about Branch. "It's because he didn't want anybody to know he was alive. His guilt over the events that led to the downfall destroyed him to the point he felt the world was better off thinking he was dead."

"Then how did you know?" Jack asked

"I have my ways of keeping tabs on everyone, even those who everybody else think is gone."

"You should have let us in on this," Shifu added "Even he didn't want us to know we had the right to know. He was one of us."

"These secrets, it was one of the things that hindered our team in the past, and played a part in our downfall." Hiccup added "We cannot keep secrets again if we are to win this war."

The jet arrived at Italy, and it didn't take for everyone to see the destruction happening below them.

"Yeah we might want to continue this debate after the battle," Peabody replied. Everyone grabbed a parachute and jumped out of the plane as Peabody worked on landing the plane.

Fuzzbert was the first to land, switching to Gatling gun mode he turned to face a swarm of robots wreaking havoc on the city. "I hate to do this to my own kind. But I will if I must." Fuzzbert then fired his Gatling gun, shredding robot after robot within seconds.

Jack was the next to land, twirling his staff he was able to cause a ice slide for him to slide down and land safely on the ground. Continuing to twirl his staff when he landed he caused several giant icicles to pop out of the ground and shoot towards the robots, impaling them through the chests.

Next came Hiccup, as soon as he landed he slammed his fire sword into the ground causing fire to shoot out towards the robots. Toothless then flew up to him and Hiccup hopped on and charged at the robots, Toothless grabbed a robot and bit it in half before Hiccup turned Toothless around and fired a blast from his fire sword.

Suki was the next to land alongside Shifu, both were incredibly fast, and with their speed they both made it almost impossible for the enemy robots to see them before Suki either shot them down with her twin pistols or Shifu blow them down with his staff.

Lastly Puss, Biggie, Guy Diamond, and Rosiepuff both came down. Rosiepuff used telekinetic ability to lift the enemy robots in the air long enough for Puss to slice them up with his blade. Guy Diamond fired his grenade launcher at the robots while Biggie took out a miniature hand held Gatling gun and a hook to pull the enemy robots their way and shred them to pieces.

"Didn't know you could do that," Puss replied after witnessing Rosiepuff's ability.

"There's a lot about he you don't know kitty cat," Rosiepuff responded.

Hundreds of new robots suddenly came out from all sides and surrounded the heroes, the Watchdogs all put their backs to each other as they drew their weapons ready for what was about to come next. What they got was gunshots being heard from above them. Lifting their heads they saw Branch standing on a rooftop, his visor over his eyes as he locked on to every robot in his sights not letting up until he gunned as many as he could before he had to reload. He then jumped off from the rooftop and joined his old team by their side as he reloaded and faced the enemy.

"Your alive," Suki responded still in shock.

"Don't all act surprised," Branch responded as they all turned to face the enemy. They all suddenly charged. With Branch suddenly by their side they soon found themselves overpowering their enemy. Branch was able to lock on to his enemy using his visor not allowing any enemy to escape his sight, that also gave him the opportunity to sense enemies out of his allies views and warn them.

"Enemy behind you Hiccup, watch your six." Hiccup turned around and sliced a robot behind him, watching as the top part of the robot's torso fell to the ground.

"What caused these robots to go rogue?" Jack asked as he fought off another robot "Italy is a robot friendly country, it doesn't make since."

"Someone must have hacked into them is all I can think off." Suki replied as she shot at another robot of her own.

"But who would hack into every robot in a entire country, and why?" Shifu asked.

"That would be me." Suddenly Branch, Fuzzbert, and Suki found their guns not working and a purple troll walked out from flames surrounding the streets and revealed himself to the Watchdogs.

"Who the hell our you?" Suki asked

"Names Creek, and as to why I do this you asked. It's quite simple, he who controls the robots controls the world, and as you can see…." Creek waved his fingers and soon nanites floated over to Fuzzbert and Rosiepuff and soon took over them, putting them under Creeks control. "I control the robots."

Hiccup and everyone looked on in fear as Fuzzbert and Rosiepuff suddenly turned on them. Fuzzbert turned into Gatling gun mode again and pointed his gun to the team. Hiccup quickly put his shield up in self defense "Fuzzbert it's me Hiccup, don't let him control you buddy, don't let him control you.

Fuzzbert didn't listen, instead he instantly started firing at Hiccup's shield, causing Hiccup to use everything he had to stand firm.

"Fall back everyone, fall back!"

"Fuzzbert and Rosiepuff, destroy the Watchdogs," Creek laughed "Every other robot, go back to wreaking havoc on the city."

Fuzzbert finally destroyed Hiccup's shield, the blast from his shield breaking caused everyone to get knocked backwards. Fuzzbert reloaded and pointed his gun where the Watchdogs laid.

"Fuzzbert please don't." Fuzzbert was about to fire when Reby suddenly flew in firing at Fuzzbert to get his attention.

"Hey over here tough guy!" Reby shouted. Fuzzbert turned to face Reby and started firing at her direction

"Wait please, don't destroy him!" Hiccup pleaded towards Reby's direction. "Whoever you are I'm begging you don't destroy him."

Creek looked on at this mystery mech girl's intrusion and growled in disgust. This girl was going to ruin everything if he didn't end her right now. He lifted his arm and was about to release some nanites into the girl's mech when he suddenly felt a blast hit him in the side. Creek felt himself get knocked back and hit a wall. Looking up stunned over what just happened he saw a yellow troll caring a heavy pulse rifle in her hands.

"Who are you?"

"Names Smidge." The yellow troll growled "And you are going to pay for your crimes in Russia."

Creek slowly stood up and waved his hand, causing nanites to hack into Smidge's weapon.

"Now," Creek laughed as he pointed his own gun in Smidge's direction, "Let's see how you do without your precious weapon." He didn't expect Smidge to grab hold of Creek's gun with one hand and crush it in her palm. Creek looked at his crushed weapon in shock before turning and seeing Smidge pull her fist back ready to plant it in his face. "Oh dear." Next thing Creek felt was Smidge's fist in his face and his back going flying through a wall. He hit a desk inside a evacuated building, stunned and in excruciating pain. He had never felt someone punch as hard as her.

Back outside Fuzzbert was still firing at Reby, and Reby was doing everything she could to keep ahead of his bullets. Hiccup had to calm Fuzzbert down fast otherwise either him, or this mystery girl, or both would be dead. Getting up he laid his weapons on the floor extended his hand and walked slowly to Fuzzbert.

"Hey Fuzzy," Hiccup said calmly "It's me remember Hiccup." Fuzzbert stopped firing and turned to face Hiccup. Reby was about to take the opportunity to return fire but Hiccup turned to her put his other hand out and shook his head no, much to Reby's confusion.

"You remember me don't you? We met in the woods, I promised I would take care of you, and I am trying to do that right now. I know the troll part of you is still in there Fuzzbert, please let it take back over. You are not a robot, you are a troll, you are a friend, Creek, he can not control you, so please don't let him."

Hiccup then closed his eyes, turned his head around and reached his palm out hoping and praying that it didn't end with him being filled with lead. To his surprise he felt a metal hand touch his. Hiccup opened his eyes, turned around and saw Fuzzbert, no longer in Gatling gun mode touching his palm to Hiccup's his eyes no longer red from attack mode. Hiccup let out a sigh of relief realizing his calming speech worked.

Reby had no idea how Hiccup did what he did, but she had no time to wonder because soon she felt herself being pulled down by Rosiepuff's telekinesis, she tried to reach for her guns but Rosiepuff's powers was so powerful that despite her efforts her thumbs was not reaching for the trigger. Soon she would be within Rosiepuff's reach and who knows what would happen then?

"Rosiepuff don't!" Puss screamed trying to run up to Rosiepuff, but due to her powers Puss found himself being slowed down. Puss fell to the ground and struggled to walk forward, Rosiepuff's powers were like fighting a very powerful wind, the more you fought it the more it fought back. Puss was literally on his hands and knees as he slowly made his way to Rosiepuff, just a little bit more closer.

He might not be quick enough though Rosiepuff had pulled Reby's mech down toward her and Reby watched in horror as the roof of her mech started getting crushed. "No, no!"

"Rosiepuff don't!" Puss screamed as the roof of the mech became more and more crushed, if Puss didn't do something now, whoever was in that mech was going to get crushed to death. Puss reached out his hand and grabbed the chip that activated Rosiepuff, with a tear in his eye he removed the chip and Rosiepuff instantly deactivated and fell to the ground. Reby and her mech fell to the ground to and after catching her breath Reby turned to Puss.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Puss then noticed a hoard of more robots coming their way, causing Puss to draw his sword. "That thing still operational?"

"We are about to find out."

The whole team charged the army of robots weapons firing and swinging from all different directions. Suki led the pack, her guns working again she ran in front of everybody guns blazing, she gunned down as many as she could. Shifu was right behind her, swinging his staff at every robot he could.

He soon felt a sting in his leg though and he soon fell. Grasping his non robot leg he found he had been shot and bleeding bad. He tried to stand up and walk but he was to badly wounded. A robot soon approached him, Shifu grabbed his staff, if he was going to go down, he was going to go down swinging.

But before the robot could fire, a arrow suddenly went through the robot's chest. Shifu looked in shock as the robot fell. Looking up he saw Po standing on a rooftop.

"Po?" Shifu gasped as Po jumped off the roof and helped Shifu up off the ground.

"So I've been doing some thinking since our last meeting," Po replied "I'm still mad at you, but I figured you could still need my help."

"More than you can imagine," Shifu replied.

"Yeah I like a tearful reunion as much as the next guy but we kind of got a situation at the moment." Reby replied pointing at the robots.

"Can you give Shifu a lift?" Po asked helping Shifu to his feet. "He's hurt."

"Do I look like a taxi to you?" Reby replied offended.

"Mam, please." Po begged.

Reby sighed, "Fine hop on the roof." Po placed Shifu on the roof and Reby took to the air again, firing her weapons from above.

As Shifu sat on top of the mech he held his staff out and started chanting, Po started chanting to and once they were done chanting, Po fired a arrow and Shifu swung his staff and two dragon spirits shot out from the two weapons, consuming every evil robot it touched.

Inside the store, Smidge was overpowering Creek, he didn't even have time to hack anything or go invisible before Smidge attacked him again. Picking Creek up over her head, Smidge slammed him against the ground onto the cold hard floor face first.

Creek laid defeated, unable to get up, unable to fight back, and desperately in need of a doctor.

"No more, please no more."

"By the authority of Russia you are under arrest Creek." Smidge replied picking Creek up by the collar.

Knowing he had lost Creek waved his hands again undoing the hack he had done on the robots, they had done enough damage anyway, the Raptors would still get the countries on their side more than likely. Not that they were his concern right now, he couldn't go to prison, if he did his plan would be ruined. Using what little strength he had left he went invisible and teleported, much to Smidge's shock.

"Creek?" Smidge yelled, she ran all across the store and outside before realizing the truth he was gone. "CREEK!?"

Above on a tall building out of sight Creek teleported himself to the rooftop and collapsed. There would be a rematch for sure, this was not the last time him and Smidge would meet. Creek was not prepared for Smidge's strength, he would be ready next time and he would not lose again.

Meanwhile the Watchdogs was tending to the robots who had been hacked. They fell to the ground confused and dazed, not knowing what had happened.

"Last thing I know I blacked out, then I woke up and you guys were standing over me." One robot replied.

"Creek," Branch realized. "I don't know how he did it but he took over every last robot in Italy."

"Branch?" Hiccup asked "How are we going to stop him from doing something like this again. He's going to start another war if we don't catch him."

"Then we better catch him fast."

Meanwhile Reby landed and finally out of her mech, Suki was the first to greet her.

"You know, the world could always use more heroes. You would make a great addition to the team."

"Me? A Watchdog?" Reby gasped unable to control her excitement.

"Yeah, you would be a great addition to the team," Shifu replied "I saw what you did out there, you got some amazing skills. Of course it would have to go through Branch first but I have a feeling he will okay it."

"Oh I might faint," Reby gasped.

Branch and Hiccup was still talking about how to stop Creek when Branch suddenly got a phone call. Branch's eyes went wide when he heard who was on the other line.

"Hello Branch!"

"Pitch?"

"That's right, how long has it been since you left me for dead? Three years, four years, eight years? Too long. I am back, and I am here for only one thing, revenge."

"Pitch I swear to god I'm going to find you and…"

"Oh I intend on you fighting me, you see, I know your weakness. Poppy is alive."

"Poppy?" Branch gasped, could this be true? Poppy was alive?

"Yes, for now at least," Pitch pointed his gun to a unconscious Poppy who laid on the front steps of her porch. Inside the house Astrid and Scarlett both sat bound and gagged to a chair. "Depending on how long she and your daughter stays alive will depend on you. "Meet me in Egypt Branch, and let's finish what we started. You got forty eight hours."

"Pitch! Pitch! I am going to kill you!" Branch suddenly heard the phone hung up. Hiccup and everybody turned to Branch in concern, noticing the fear on his face.

"It's Pitch, he's alive, and he's got Poppy."


	16. Family reunion

**You've been waiting for the Broppy reunion, and now it's here. Bring tissues you will need it. **

_Twenty four hours earlier_

Poppy was walking up to her front porch, exhausted from her first mission in over eight years. It had been a long journey to reform Bridget and help her remember who she was, but it was worth it. Now with her old friend back in her right mind she could go back to her normal life as a mom to her daughter Scarlett. She just hoped Scarlett wasn't to much of a handful for Astrid.

As she reached for her keys she suddenly heard a footstep behind her. She slowly reached for a tranquilizer dart but before she could fire it she felt a hard blow to the back of her head. Poppy fell to the ground, her vision blurry. Her eyes widened as she saw Pitch walk up to her, he raised the butt of his gun again and slammed it over Poppy's head, after that Poppy's world went black.

Pitch then turned his attention to the two occupants inside. Firing his gun he shot the door handle off before kicking the door in. Astrid and Scarlett was watching TV together when Pitch burst down the door. Astrid reached for her ax but Pitch turned to a black fog and teleported towards Scarlett, grabbing her around the neck and pointing a gun to her head.

"I wouldn't make a move if I was you Astrid."

"Impossible," Astrid gasped recognizing the intruder for the first time. "You are supposed to be dead."

"Well I'm not, but she will be," Pitch pointed to Scarlett, "Unless you lower your weapon this instant."

Astrid lowered her ax and Pitch signaled for her to sit down in the chair behind her. Astrid did as Pitch instructed, as he still had a gun pointed at Scarlett's temple. Pitch then tied Astrid to the chair before tying Scarlett to her own chair and gagging them both.

"Sorry to have to do this child," Pitch replied as he knelt down to the terrified child. "Just so there is no hard feeling I don't want to harm you. I just want your father, and you are my leverage."

_Present time._

Poppy opened her eyes to find herself bound to a chair in between Astrid and Scarlett. By this time Pitch was nice enough to release the gag from their mouth as he waited for Branch to arrive.

"Mom!" Scarlett cried as she saw her mom gain consciousness.

"Scarlett my baby are you hurt?"

"No mom, but he wants dad."

"Dad? Wait, Branch?"

"You mean Branch never contacted you?" Pitch taunted. "And here I thought he loved you. Here let me be the one to spill the beans, he's alive and he has been on the run for these past few years off my radar. But now, that I know your alive and you have a child, I finally have what I need to draw him out of hiding, and finish what I started."

"Pitch I swear once I get out of these bonds I'll kill you myself."

"You will not do a thing," Pitch threatened. "Because if I see you even struggling to get out of your bonds I will murder your daughter right in front of your eyes. Do you understand me?"

Poppy's head sank low in defeat as Pitch turned his attention back to waiting for Branch. Meanwhile Astrid struggled at her bounds, seeing her ax blade just a foot away from her, she slowly scooted her chair over in that direction hoping to use the blade slice her bonds free without being noticed.

Suddenly a familiar face caught Pitch's eye and he let out a sadistic smile. "Well if it's not my former friend and now hated enemy Branch."

Branch walked out of the shadows his rifle in hand and a look of pure hatred etched on his face. "You should have stayed dead Pitch."

"I could say the same for you." Pitch replied "You come alone?"

"I don't need nobody else to kill you." Branch fired a rocket out of his rifle right at Pitch's chest. He gasped when he saw the blast go right through Pitch unfazed. The blast nearly hit Astrid, causing her to force her chair to fall to her left. Luckily the fall caused her to be in reach of the ax blade, and she started cutting at her bonds.

"Did I forget to mention my new modifications?" Pitch laughed "I really do owe Chef for that, she brought me back to life after you murdered me in cold blood!"

"You went rogue! You had to be stopped!"

"You murdered me! And now I am going to murder someone you love unless you offer your own life in their place!" Pitch pointed toward Poppy and Scarlett behind him. "Whose it going to be Branch, your lover, your long lost daughter, or your own life? Either way someone's dying tonight, either way I get my revenge!"

"Branch don't do it," Poppy pleaded "Don't let him win!"

"Dad please!" Scarlett cried.

"Better make a decision quick Branch, I was always known for having a itchy trigger finger."

Branch lowered his head and laid down his weapon. "Pitch stop, I surrender to you. Let them go."

Pitch laughed "Oh Branch a softy to the end. This is why you was never fit to be leader, because you never did what was necessary to stop the enemy." Pitch whacked Branch across the face with the butt of his gun, before striking him over the head, forcing him to fall to his knees.

"I was always better than you, I always did what was mandatory no matter what it cost at the end. I sacrificed my conscious to stop the enemy while you wore yours on your sleeve like a damn tattoo. And now, your weakness has finally caused your downfall." Pitch pointed his gun at Branch's head and laughed.

"Kill me if you must Pitch, but someday, someone's going to put a end to you. Poppy, Astrid, my daughter, my team, they will remember what you did, and they will not rest until you are six feet under."

"I invite them to try."

Astrid felt her bonds snap free, having finally cut through the ropes, she quickly got to her feet and grabbed her ax, throwing it at Pitch's direction. The blade struck Pitch in the lower leg causing him to scream in pain. That was all Branch needed to punch Pitch in the face knocking him to the ground. He then grab Pitch's guns and point them at his face.

"Do it!" Pitch growled "Strike me down, you have once already. Prove to me that you will do whatever it takes to stop a threat."

Branch really wanted to, he felt his finger tightening on the trigger. But he then turned and saw his daughter was watching him horrified. Branch knew, he knew he couldn't kill Pitch, not like this. He tossed the gun to the side and grabbed Pitch by the collar.

"Leave, and don't you _ever _threaten my family again."

"I'm disappointed Branch, even after all of this, you still are cursed by your conscious." Pitch then faded into blackness and disappeared. Branch then ran to untie Poppy as Astrid worked to untie Scarlett.

"Oh Poppy it's really you!" Branch cried wrapping her in the tightest hug he had ever given anyone in his life. "It's really you I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were dead to. When I heard the news."

"I survived the explosion, I nearly died but I survived." Branch then released the hug and noticed Poppy's eyepatch for the first time, rubbing his finger through it.

"A permanent reminder of that event." Poppy rubbed her finger through the scar on Branch's face as well. "Looks like you didn't leave that night without a scratch either."

"That night, changed all our lives forever."

"Daddy?" Branch turned and saw Scarlett walking up to him for the first time. A look of uncertainty on her face, like she didn't know what to make of this revelation.

"Branch," Poppy wrapped her arm around Scarlett and introduced him to her. "Meet Scarlett, your daughter."

Branch fell to his knees as he gently placed his hands on Scarlett's shoulders, a shocked look on his face. "This is my kid?"

"Yes, she survived as well."

Branch wrapped Scarlett in a giant hug and sobbed, overwhelmed that not only Poppy was alive but also the daughter he thought he lost as well.

When he finally stopped sobbing he turned to Poppy again. "Why did you never return when the recall happened? The team is not the same without the best sniper in the world."

"I can't go back," Poppy replied. "I promised Scarlett I would give her a normal childhood, a normal life. I could never do that if I was constantly having to put my life in danger. And if something ever happened to me, I couldn't risk leaving her without a parent."

"I don't know if I could lead the team without you? You were the only person who could keep me under control."

"Oh Branch, you never needed me. You had control in you all along, it just took me to help you show it. Be their leader Branch, be their head, be their shield. The Watchdog's don't need me, but they do need you."

"You mean your not going to stay daddy?"

Branch sighed as a tear fell from his eye, he wanted more than anything to stay with Poppy and Scarlett, but he knew his team needed him. "I would love nothing more to stay with you and your mother Scarlett," Branch went to his knees and placed his hands on Scarlett's shoulders again as he talked to her in a comforting voice. "But daddy's got a job to do. And my team, they can't do it without me. I promise you, when this war is over, I will return and I will never leave you or your mom ever again."

Scarlett choked on some tears as she wrapped her arms around Branch's neck in a tight hug.

Branch wished this one moment, this three seconds could never end so he wouldn't have to leave Poppy or his daughter. But as the hug broke he knew that Chef, Pitch, and Creek were still out there and they were not going to stop until the Watchdogs took them down. So once Scarlett let go Branch got to his feet and retrieved his rifle.

"Scarlett will be okay," Poppy replied. "I will be okay too."

Branch sighed as he nodded and turned to Astrid, "Let's move soldier."

Astrid rubbed her hand through Scarlett's hair as they parted. "You be a good kid now for me you here. And always keep your innocent spirit."

Astrid and Branch then left as Poppy closed her eyes, hung her head and let a small tear slip of her own. This was the hardest thing she had ever had to do in her life.

"Goodbye Branch."

**What you thought I was going to keep them together this quickly? I still have another installment to do guys and I needed something to keep the drama going. Anyway I now await your angry letters accusing me of destroying Broppy as we await the final chapter in this story arriving next week.**


	17. Epilogue and trailers

**Here we go, the epic final chapter then some teaser trailers for future stories. Let's do this.**

"So why did you come back," Shifu asked Po as they waited for Reby to finish packing her things. Brach had approved her being a Watchdog and was now just waiting for her to gather what she needed before leaving with them.

"Well despite my anger towards you, the world does need us, it needs the both of us, so maybe it is still possible for us to work together, as associates more than friends."

"You have no idea how glad I am to have you back."

"Hey don't get to ahead of yourself we still aren't one hundred percent cool yet. But maybe by giving you another chance and working alongside your team a bit maybe in time we can permanently bury the hatchet and we can have the relationship we once had. Maybe someday at least."

"I would love nothing more than that." Shifu smiled as he offered his hand to Po. Po was hesitant at first but after a second he smiled and reached his hand out as well as they shook hands.

"Are you sure this is really your calling?" Jo was giving Reby a tearful goodbye hug as she prepared to leave her home and join the Watchdogs.

"You always wanted me to be more than just a gamer Jo, this way I can take the skills I learned from gaming and use it to protect my home from those who threaten to harm it."

"It could dangerous."

"Jo, this is my calling."

Jo sighed has she broke the hug. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you to cousin. I promise to write to you every week."

Reby grabbed her bags and turned to leave with the other Watchdogs, but after turning her head and seeing how sad Jo looked she paused and got a idea. "Commander Branch wait."

Branch and the other Watchdogs stopped and faced Reby. "I still want to be part of the Watchdogs, but I am the only family Jo has left, I can't imagine leaving her alone all the time. So if it's okay with you, would you mind if I stay here when there is nothing going on and only leave when it comes time for missions?"

"Well, it is a strange request but…"

"Plus I am still kind of a minor so unless one you know how to homeschool me there might be a problem."

"Promise you will keep in contact and answer any message received when you receive it?"

"Sir yes sir" Reby saluted.

"And when a mission comes up you will answer and leave at once, no questions asked?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Then I will allow it, I'll contact you when I need you, until then, go home soldier, that's a order."

Reby saluted, dropped her bags and ran back to Jo who greeted her with a giant hug.

"Now there's proof that Branch does indeed have a heart," Suki teased as they watched Reby return to her family.

"Don't get use to it.

Down is Russia, Creek hacked into the security systems and hacked every camera, turret, and alarm in Voyska industries. He had a special meeting to have with a certain someone who betrayed him, and as he put his gun in it's proper holster he turned invisible and walked straight up to Voyska's office, where there was four armed guards at the giant metal door. Teleporting inside he suddenly went visible and quickly gunned down the first two guards before anybody knew he was even in the room. The other two guards reached for their guns but before they could fire Creek opened fire on them, the last two guards were dead before they even hit the floor.

Creek then turned his gun and pointed it to Voyska. He flicked his wrist and the metal door locked, sealing the two in. Voyska gasped when she saw Creek was still alive, and could tell the look on his face was one of pure anger. Voyska pulled the red button on her desk to sound the alarm, but gasped when to her horror there was no sound.

"I'm afraid no one's coming to your aid love, as you can tell, I've hacked into every security alarm in this base, your not going anywhere."

"Now Creek please, I'm begging you, have mercy."

"I SAVED YOUR LIFE!" Creek roared "I spared you when my coworkers were sent to kill you, all I asked was for you to do me one favor? And how do you repay me? You send someone out to kill me!"

"Creek I'm sorry, just please put that gun down and we can talk."

"I'm really disappointed Voyska, I really thought we could be friends, but now you are nothing to me." Creek pulled the trigger and fired five times into Voyska's chest, killing her instantly. "And I don't give second chances."

Creek then walked up to Voyska's computer, pushing Voyska's dead body out of the way as he downloaded the evidence of Voyska getting her weapons from America on her computer, he then forwarded the evidence to every news station in Russia, destroying her reputation and her life all in one.

Creek was long gone by the time Smidge arrived to deliver to Voyska the bad news. But after having one of the guards let her inside her office Smidge gasped when she saw Voyska laying dead in a pull of blood.

"Oh my ga," Smidge cried "No." Smidge then looked up and saw the TV talking about the evidence that was leaked out against Voyska and showed the images on screen with her and the Americans. Smidge knew who was responsible for this, and she knew that if it was the last thing she did Creek was going to die for what he did tonight.

Russia was not the only stop Creek had to make. His next stop was to a highly secured prison where after killing a guard, he walked up to two cells, one holding Drago, and the other holding Ashe and Bob.

"Who the hell are you?" Ashe asked as Creek unlocked her cell.

"I am the one busting you out of here, and offering you a chance to get revenge on the guy who sent you here, Puss."

"How do you know about me and Puss?"

"I have my secrets, all you have to do is work for me, and I will ensure you and your gang are kept off of police radar and you will have your chance to get revenge on Puss." Creek then turned to Drago "And you will have your chance to destroy the Watchdogs."

Drago smiled "I'm in."

"Me too," Ashe replied.

"The times are changing, the Raptors are soon to be old news, it's time to show who really rules the world."

Chef was working late in her lab working on the next experiment to use destroy both the Watchdogs and the robots. Creek had failed her, and as soon as Creek returned she would punish him harshly for his failure.

She didn't see Creek until it was to late. Creek had sneaked into her lab invisible and put the nose of his gun to the back of Chef's head. The last thing Chef saw when she looked into the mirror in front of her was Creek turning visible, Chef gasped when Creek pulled the trigger, sending a bullet to her brain. Chef fell over her table dead as Creek hacked into her computer.

"Now for the next part of my plan."

Back at Watchdog's base most people had gone home, their mission being success Branch ordered them to take some time to go home and rest until they decided what their next move was against the Raptors. Among the few left beside Branch was Hiccup, Fuzzbert, Puss and Rosiepuff. Suddenly Rosiepuff grabbed her temple and fell to the ground causing Puss to run over to check on her.

"You got to deactivate me," Rosiepuff cried "Hurry!"

"What?"

"Somethings coming, something bad, I can sense it. And if you let it take control of me there is no telling what I will do. Please?"

"But when will I be able to reactivate you?"

"When it has passed."

"But…"

"Please?" Rosiepuff then talked to him in a motherly tone "I will be okay."

A small tear fell from Puss but he did as Rosiepuff instructed removing her chip and deactivating her.

A few seconds later Fuzzbert's metal eyes turned red, and he paused and stood straight.

"Fuzzbert?" Hiccup gasped. Fuzzbert didn't answer, instead just pushed Hiccup to the ground as Fuzzbert walked out of the building and into the streets. Branch, Hiccup and Puss all ran outside and their eyes widened as they saw thousands of robots all walking the same direction, each one their eyes was a bright red.

"It wasn't just them though it happening to every robot around the world. Reby and Jo noticed in horror that the robots in Italy was reacting the same way. Po and Shifu noticed the robots in China was walking away to. Suki and Lena noticed it to in England. In France Bridget noticed it, In Australia Biggie and Guy Diamond recognized it, and Poppy and Scarlett noticed it in Egypt. Every robot in the world had suddenly been hacked into.

Pitch walked into Chef's lab to discuss what to do next, but all he found was her dead corpse. Gasping he ran up and grabbed her body, discovering to his horror that there was no pulse. He heard the sound of metal footprints marching outside, and as he ran to check it out he saw to his horror millions of robots, marching in rows in unison, their eyes glowing red.

"Creek!" Pitch growled realizing the truth. "That traitor, that TRAITOR!"

Creek sat on a homemade thrown in Mexico along with Ashe on his left side and Drago on his right. The Robots stopped at their feet and knelt to their master.

"He who controls the robot controls the world." Creek replied "And now, _I _control the world."

**And that's the end of Vol II. Cliffhanger I know. Vol: III three will be uploaded after Trainer of Dragons but first here are some trailers for future works. **

**Trailer for Legends of Dragons. **

Branch is seen standing on the cliff staring out at the ocean, a look of anger and determination on his face.

Poppy narrates.

_His name was Branch._

Branch is seen riding Melody, laughing and smiling as Poppy rides alongside him with Starfire.

_For many years he did what was once thought to be impossible. He found a way to train a beast thought to be demons. He showed the world that it didn't need to fight them, and soon thanks to him our former enemies then became friend. _

_It didn't stop there though. _

Branch is shown nursing a baby dragon, holding a bottle in one hand as he cradled the dragon with the other.

_He worked hard to save the dragons pushed to near extinction do to the mistakes of trolls and stood up to any threat that dared harmed the dragons he loved. For he was more than a trainer, he was a savior, he was, a legend. _

**Legend of Dragons. **

**Coming soon.**

**Trailer for Watchdogs Vol : III**

Reby is shown battling five flying robots all at the same time. Her suit damaged she jumped out of the suit as it exploded, blowing up the robots but also catching her in the explosion as well.

Reby is then shown in the hospital, comatose and covered in bandages and burns, Jo by her side.

Branch's voice is heard narrating.

_This war has gone on far to long. _

Branch looks at the grave of fellow Watchdog soldiers laying a single rose at each grave.

_We have lost so many good people over the years, god, I don't think I can even count how many. _

Shifu is shown carrying a injured Tooth on his back, her body lifeless.

"_I have almost given up on miracles but, I am hoping that we can pull one off, just this one time." _

A sixteen year old Scarlett looks at a armored suit with a built in jet pack a look of determination on her face as Poppy's voice is heard over the next part.

_This war is to dangerous, I have already lost to many people I love. I cannot lose anyone else. _

"I will not hide in fear like you have the past sixteen years mom!" Scarlett accused pointing a finger in her face.

Many members of the Watchdogs are seen carrying a flag draped coffin, a tear streaming down Shifu's face.

Puss digs his hand through the dirt of a city burned to ashes, his voice is heard next.

"_I have witnessed millions die. I keep telling myself everything is going to be okay. I can't keep lying to myself_

"We are outnumbered," Jack replied as a image of millions of robots marching down the city is shown. "There are millions of them, and only a few of us."

"If there is even only a small chance of us ending this war we got to take it," Branch argued

"We owe this," Poppy replied "For everyone who is not in this room to try!"

Drago is seen ripping out Suki's chronel Accelorator.

Branch is shown outrunning a explosion carrying a unconscious Scarlett in his hands.

"We will," Branch replies. "Whatever it takes."

Suki twirls her pistols and puts them in her holster "Whatever it takes,"

"Shifu whips out his staff "Whatever it takes."

Puss dodges out of the way as two bullets from Ashe's gun graze by him. "Whatever it takes."

Branch, Puss, Poppy, Suki, Fuzzbert, Rosiepuff, Shifu, Tooth, Gobber, Hiccup, Astrid, Biggie, Guy Diamond, Bridgett, Peabody, Smidge, A couple new trolls not seen before and Scarlett all walk out of a fire, Hiccup whips out his shield, shielding his friends as they all pull out their weapons and open fire.

**Watchdogs Vol III**

Scarlett flies high in the air

over a swarm of robots, wings unfolding from her jet pack she soon fires over a dozen rockets at the enemy below.

"Justice rains from above!"

**Oh man what I have planned for Vol: III is epic, I'm talking about a battle in a hurricane, a battle between Bridget and Creek in a carnival, and a battle between Suki and Ashe in a construction sight as just a few of the many battles I have planned. So if you don't follow me yet now is your time because you don't want to miss what is coming. **


End file.
